A New Life
by Mila M
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Sage Isabella Nael. This story shows you her ups and downs. Which go from a horrible home life to the love of her life. Has many many WWE superstars.. Jeff, Matt, Lita, Randy, HHH, etc. Story is better than summery.I swear!
1. Part One

(A.N This story gets better... I promise!!!... It just needed this start...)

(A.N 2: The story is a bit confusin' age wise... the begining paragraph she's 19 and then when the story starts she's 23.... she has known the "gang" since her 19th birthday. Oh yea and this story is in parts not chapters!)

_**PART ONE**_

This is a story of a girl named Sage Isabella Nael. Sage is a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. Yes, I said purple eyes, the doctor's said it was a miracle. (Yes purple eyes are possible) She is 19 years old and still lives at "home" with her mother. You're probably wondering why home is in quotations. The reason is that evey month or so Sage's mom would get a new job in another city, sometimes state or even country. Sage has wanted to live on her own for a while now but her mother won't let her go, for as long as she lives. Sage makes most of her clothes and does a GREAT job. If it weren't for her mother she would probably have a job as a fashion designer. Enough about her life story in this for now... you'll find out more in the story...

"Sage!" her mother called.

"Yea mom?" Sage's voice replied.

"Run me a bath and then make dinner." Her mother commanded.

"Yes, mom." Sage replied going up the stairs sadly. She walked into the bathroom and started her mother's bath. "I don't know why she makes me do this she's just going to complain about it anyway." Sage says to herself. Sage looked around the bathroom every item in there aside from the shampoo, conditioner, and lotion her mother had bought her at the local doller store. Was her mother's. Her mother got the best of everything. The best lotions, shampoos, make-up. Oh! Make-up she had always wanted to wear some but, never could. For her mother would not let her. If she ever did she knew her mother would beat her senseless and call her all of those evil names she did. For example the night before her mother complained that the peas were too cold, and too few. So she ended up blaming Sage saying 'You fat bitch, you probably heated up over half a bag of peas for yourself and just poured what was left in the bag for me.' her mother had stated. Even tough none of this was true Sage just let the verbal abuse continue. She had never been told things like good job or even your a good girl. Her mother had always degratred her for as long as she could remember. As did her mothers many boyfriends. Her mother called them 'relationships' acting like they'd go somewhere. But Sage knew better, all they were, were one night stands or week long relationships. If they did last any longer the guy would soon leave anyway finding someone better. There were the few times Sage's mother had given her money. Probably $5 evey two weeks. Well Sage had saved that up and bought herself a laptop. It was a very old model and very heavy, compared to the newer ones. But, she could really care less. Her only friends were some wrestling fans that she had met in a wrestling chat room. Sage savoured the moments that she could talk to them. By this time the bath was full so Sage headed downstairs to make dinner. She made her mother a full meal of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, and some steamed vegetables. Then grabbed two carrots for herself. She pealed them and then chopped them placing them in a container and poured herself a little dip. She took this up to her room, placed a chair against her door so her mother could not get in and sat down on her blow-up air mattress and signed on to the internet and into the chatroom.

(convo)... (for story purposes i am going to shorten the first name to WF4L)

WwE fAn 4 LiFe says: hey there babygirl!

SaGe says: hey dude!

WF4L says : how r ya?

SaGe says: I'm ok... u?

WF4L says: not too bad... oh and ExTrEmE pRiNcEsS & PeArL jAm say hi...

SaGe says: oh tell them I say hi back...

WF4L says: will do

SaGe says: so... whatcha been up to lately?

WF4L: not much... hows life with the mom from hell?

SaGe says: hey! she is not the mom from hell... she just cares for me...

WF4L says: Sage girl come on... if she really cared she wouldn't do half of the crap she does!

SaGe says: Stop! this is NONE of your business!

SaGe has logged off.

(Jeff Hardy sighs to himself.. he had hoped that one day he would get through to her... this time he vowed he would.)

A frustrated Sage had signed out of the chatroom and told herself that her mother did love her and that that was the reason for all of this. There was a knock at her door.

"Yea?" Sage replied.

"Sage, honey good news." her mother stated.

Sage opened her door and looked at her mother. "Mom are you ok?" Sage asked.

"Oh, I'm fine honey my back was a little sore so I took some Tylenol 3." her mother smiled.

'So thats why shes being so nice.' Sage thought. 'She's drugged up.'

"Well honey the good news is I found another job." her mom smiled.

"Oh where is it?" Sage tried to smile pretending to be happy.

"Oh in some little town called Camera, or something like that." her mom stated.

"Cool." Sage again tried to look happy.

"Well thats all honey, sorry to bother you, if you could I'd like you to start packing our stuff we're leaving the day after tomorrow." her mom smiled then she started down the stairs.


	2. Part Two

_**PART TWO**_

Sage had packed her belongings in a matter of minutes. Then headed off to her mother's room and packed everything but, the outfits her mother out for the next two days, along with some make-up. By the time she was done her mother's room and the bathroom it was already 4am.. she had started a little over 9 hours prior. Sage decided to take a little nap before emptying the air out of her mattress packing it, calling the moving company, and starting on the downstairs. Sage woke up 2 hours later. She had emptied her air mattress and called the moving company. She had just finished placing her 3 bags ( messenger bag, laptop case, and a medium sized suitcase) in the trunk of their car. She now started in the kitchen. She washed and dried the dishes, packed them and threw out all the food they had except the needed things for todays meals. (her mother never took any groceries with them.) She knew her mother would be down stairs in a matter of minutes so she started to make her breakfast (eggs, toast, bacon, and coffee). She placed the finished meal on the table just as her mother came down.

"I see you have packed most of this house?" Her mother half stated half questioned.

"Yes, mom all that is left is to finish is the kitchen then the dining and living rooms as well as the den." Sage stated.

"Well you better get to it." her mother said sitting down to eat her breakfast.

Sage finished all that she could in the kitchen by 3:30pm. Her mother had left shortly after breakfast and came home only for lunch then left again. Sage then started on the dining room she had packed everything except for a chair and the table. It was now 5:06pm. She then did the living room which took her 4 hours but, she had made dinner too. So at 9:33pm she started the den and finished it at 11:31pm. She then packed everything else in the kitchen and dining room then packed the rest of her moms things except for the next days outfit. She was done by 2:00am and slept on the couch. At a little later than 6am the movers knocked on the door. Sage was already dressed. She helped them load everything into the truck. She woke up her mother at 7:30 and a little after they were done packing her mother came down dressed with her hair & make-up done perfectly.

"Oh honey, you should have woke me up to help." her mother acted in front of the movers.

"Oh, mom I didn't feel that you needed to help. You do enough around here already." Sage fake smiled.

"Alright dear. Are we ready to leave?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, mom we are." Sage smiles. We drove the six hours to whatever this town was called. Just as we entered the town I read the welcome sign that said, 'Welcome to CAMERON, North Carolina' "So mom you never told me what the job was." Sage says.

"That is not of your concern." her mom said and then glared at her. Sage was quite from then until they reached the house. Sage and her mother helped the movers bring all the stuff into the house. The movers left and Sage went to bring her stuff in.

"Mom, where's my room?" Sage asked.

"In the attic." her mother replied snootily, "You better have this stuff unpacked in two days. But, DO NOT touch anything that belongs in my room."

"Yes, mom." Sage says taking her belongings up stairs in search for the "door" that led to the attic. She eventually found it and pulled it down, it had those funky stairs that came down so no ladder was needed. She walked up the stairs just to check things out. It was literally DISCUSTING! It was full of a bluey mold, and had no floor, literally no human could live there. Her mother decided to go back to bed. Sage decided that she would stay in the laundry room for the time being. She got everything unpacked from 2:40pm to 11:34am. She had made her mother's breakfast and had decided that she had had enough of this so called 'life'. But, she was too firghtened to do anything about it. After a few weeks she had decided to talk to her friends again but, it was not for long. Things had gotten worse. She saw that her friends were right, her mother truly was from hell. Sage had gotten a job about four days after being in Cameron. It was during the night so her mother couldn't find out. She had made a decent amount of money. She had already had plans to move out. She had just payed first and last months rent for this little studio apartment. It was now 12:00am and Sage was making sure she had all of her belongings packed. She then took one of her mother's suit cases and filled it with some food. She had bought a mini-fridge and was getting ready to leave. Since Cameron was decently big compared to where they were living before so her mother bought her a really beat-up car. It was an older beatle. It would have probably cost at most $600. She packed her 4 bags into the back seat, and drove to her new home. She had left her mother a note saying that she did not want to live like that anymore and that she was gone forever. It also said not to try to find her.


	3. Part Three

_**PART THREE**_

a few days later

Sage had completely cleaned and unpacked her things. She was now on her laptop in the chatroom.

(i will again change WwE fAn 4 LiFe to WF4L)

SaGe says: hey!... long time no chat....

WF4L says: ya it's been a LONG while girl.... whatcha been up to...

SaGe says: well we moved AGAIN!!! But, after a few weeks I decided to live on my own...

WF4L says: Good for you girl!

SaGe says: thanx dude!

WF4L says: no problem...

SaGe says: sorry to leave so soon into this convo... but, i gotta go to work.... I'll talk to ya later!

WF4L says: okay bye!

SaGe has logged off.

Sage had dressed her work uniform and jumped into her car and drove to work. When she got there her boss Bill had told her that it was just him and her working tonight.

"It's kinda slow tonight don't you think?" Sage asked because no one had been in there all night.

"Well, dear there is a reason for that." Bill replied.

"And what would that be?" Sage questioned.

"I put the closed sign up so we could have some private time." Bill smiled.

"What do you mean by private time?" Sage questioned hoping he did not mean what she thought he did.

"We're gunna fuck." Bill stated rubbing his hand on Sage's theigh.

"No, we're not." Sage stated.

"You know you want me." Bill stated smugly trying to move his hand futher.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't." Sage said removing Bill's hand.

"You ARE going to do this!" Bill demanded.

"No, I'm not." Sage stated standing up.

"You don't wanna do this?" Bill asked.

"No, I don't." Sage said hoping that he would understand.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!!" Bill screamed, "Don't even try to sue because it's your word against mine." he replied coldly.

With that Sage grabbed her belongings and left without another word. She was so distrought. She decided to talk to her friends.

(i'm going to shorten the first one to EP)

ExTrEmE pRiNcEsS says: hey girl I was told that you got ur own place... that's awesome!!

SaGe says: ya it's too good to be true...

EP says: where is it?

SaGe says: Cameron, North Carolina

EP says: thats awesome.... that's where we all live...

SaGe says: cool! But, I don't think I'll be on my own for long... I think I'm going to have to move back in with my mom...

EP says: Why?

SaGe says: because my boss tried to get me to sleep with him... and when i wouldn't he fired me....

EP says: girl you can move in with me... I will NOT let you move back in with Ms. HellFire!

SaGe says: thanx but, I couldn't

EP says: Girl I want your address right now...

SaGe says: I live at 2823 pinkerton lane. why?

EP says: I want your stuff packed and ready in the morning I'll be there to get you at 9:00am.

SaGe says: I can't believe that you're doing this for me....

EP says: girl it's no problem.. .I've been lookin for a roommate for a while now... now log off and get packing...

SaGe says: thanx you rock!!! bye!

SaGe has logged off.

Sage was extremely happy. It had only taken her an hour to pack her things. She then went to sleep. She had woken up at 7:30am to shower. She took a half an hour shower and then towelled off. Wearing her robe she looked through her clothes and took out one that she had made. It was a black and pink horizontal striped top that was in a straight line with the top of her chest. She paired it with these black pants that she had made and a pair of "hooker boots". She did her make-up with smokey pink eyes and pink glossy lips. She crimped her hair and went down stairs. It was 8:49am. "Eleven minutes until she's here." Sage smiled. As if on cue as soon as Sage's watch said 9:00am there was a knock on the door. Sage opened it to reveal a red head that was a tad taller than herself.

"Extreme Princess?" Sage asked.

"Call me Amy. So I take it that you're Sage?" Amy smiled at the brunette.

"Yup." Sage smiled.


	4. Part Four

_**PART FOUR**_

"Well let's get your stuff into my car." Amy smiled, she was suprised that there was only 4 bags and a mini-fridge. The two girls smiled at each other and then carried Sage's stuff to as it ended up into Sage's car. Which Sage had had fixed up. Sage followed Amy to her house and when she got there saw four guys outside.

"WwE fAn 4 LiFe, PeArL jAm, GrEeN lAnTuRn, and ShAnMaN?" Sage questioned.

"Sage." they greeted in unison.

"What are your real names?" Sage asked. (she only know wrestling & chat) (she doesn't recognise them at the moment)

"Well in order of how you named them they are: Jeff Hardy, his brother and my boyfriend Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, and Shannon Moore." Amy smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you." Sage smiled. They all hugged Sage and then Shane said:

"Your eyes are awesome! They're purple."

"Uh.. yea." Sage smiled. They then decided to bring Sage's things into her room. The guys each took an item. And Sage brought in her messenger bag. The guys soon left and the girls got a talking.

"So what do you do?" Amy asked.

"Well my passion is designing clothes." Sage smiled, "I actually made this outfit."

"Really?... That's awesome!" Amy smiled.

"Yea, I've made most of my clothes and accessories actually." Sage says, "And I'm guessing you wrestle because you look so gosh darn familiar." Sage laughs.

"You're just figuring this out?" Amy laughed.

"It took an hour or so for it to actually sink in." Sage laughs.

"I guess I'll give you a tour of the place." Amy says standing up. Sage does the same. They start their journey. "This of coarse is the living room." Amy say refering to the spacious living room that had faux-leather couches as well as a love seat and beautiful cherry furniture that was graced with a lot of cool technology as well as knick-knacks. "And if you'll follow me I'll show you the kitchen." they walked to the ktichen. The kitchen had all the latest things. It had all stainless steel items. For example the fridge, oven, microwave, expresso machine, etc. "This is the dining room." Amy says as, they enter look around the typical dining room they then left, "This is the den." Amy says as they enter the large room that was a little like the living room except it had a big screen T.V and the room was a pale blue, and then leave heading up stairs, "This is my room." Amy says showing Sage her room, "This is your room, as you probably already know," Amy says refering to the lavender room that was wonderful. It had everything that Sage had ever dreamed of. "and this is your bathroom. But, you might be better off using the main washroom." Amy smiled while watching the look of utter happiness and shock on Sage's face, "Which is where we're off to next." The two girls walked down the hallway to a large and spacious washroom. It had a spa/tub and a double ended shower. It had two sinks. It had enough cuboard and countertop space for probably four to five people. It had the coolest carpet. And awesome light fixtures as well as a normal toilet. "If you wanna know where anything else is don't be afraid to ask. But, if you have no questions that concludes the tour." Amy laughs.

"This place is awesome!" Sage exclaims.

"Ya thats because I'm awesome." Amy replies. The girls laugh and head off to Sage's room because Amy wanted to see some more of Sage's creations.

"This is one of the first outfits I have ever made." Sage said holding up a pale purple tube top (rests just above belly button, and rests just below collerbone), and slightly darker pale purple schoolgirl skirt that rested about mid-theigh that had a cute pale purple (same as top) see through thin sweater.

"Aww thats cute." Amy replies.

"Yea, but compared to what I can do now it's kinda ameture." Sage replied. The girls went through this little process for a while and Sage had truly impressed Amy. Amy was so impressed that she decided to see if she could get Sage a job with the WWE. So that night after Sage had went to bed Amy made this phone call.

"Hi, is Vince there it's Amy Dumas." Amy asked Vince's secretary Anne.

"Yes, he is Amy would you like to be paged through?" Anne's sweet voice asked.

"Yes, Anne thank-you." Amy replied.

"Hello?" Vince's voice came in through the phone.

"Hi, Vince it's Amy."


	5. Part Five

_**PART FIVE**_

"Amy, why hello can I help you?" Vince asked.

"Um, well you see the 'gang' and I have this friend Sage. Well, you see she's been through a lot, anyways she moved in with me and she has showed me some of the clothes and things that she has made and I think that she would make a great asset to the company." Amy said hoping Vince would give Sage a shot.

"Well, Amy I do trust your opinion but, I would like her to bring her five best outfits that she has made to the arena on Monday with you guys and I would like her to show them to Jennie and the other designers and we'll see how it goes from there. What do you think about that?" Vince questioned.

"Thank-you Vince that is incredibly kind of you. You will be impressed and so will Jennie and the girls." Amy smiled.

"Is that all you needed?" Vince asked.

"Yes." Amy stated.

"Well then I've got to go. I have a lot of work to do. Good-bye Amy see you Monday." Vince said.

"Good-bye Vince." Amy replied. Amy then hung up the phone. "Now lets just hope she likes the idea in the morning." Amy says to herself before getting into her P.J's and heading to bed.

Sage had slept for about six hours which was the longest she had slept in a LONG time. It was 6:00a.m and Amy was still asleep. Since Amy was kind enough to take her in a complete stranger well they had know each other on-line for a few years but a stranger none the less, she decided to clean the entire house and make Amy breakfast in bed. She did everything from the laundry, to scrubbing the floors and washing windows. She had just finished making Amy's breakfast, so she decided to wake the red head up.

"Amy, wake up hun." Sage said gently shaking her friend.

"Huh. What?" came Amy's reply.

"Girl, upsy daisys I made you breakfast in bed." Sage laughs at the red heads attempt to say anything.

"Thiyank Yoooouuuuuuu. Buuts, yoouu realllllyyyy ddinnn'tt halft tooooo" came Amy's reply. (in english: thank you but, you really didn't have to)

"Tired much?" Sage laughs.

"mmmmmmmmmmmhummmmmmm." Amy says while wiping her eyes in attempt to wake herself up. Sage takes a seat on a chair in the room and simply watches Amy wake up. "That was WONDERFUL!!!! Thank-you." Amy says before continuing, "Uggg... I don't wanna clean today." she whines.

"Well, good news for you then I cleaned the entire house." Sage smiles.

"Wow! You SO didn't have to do that." Amy says shocked.

"It was no problem." Sage says getting up to leave.

"Sage wait!" Amy replies.

"Yea?" Sage asks.

"You know how you were planing to go job hunting?"

"Yea."

"Well, I think I found you a job. Well a try-out rather." Amy says meekly.

"You did?"

"Yea."

"As?"

"A designer kinda job with the WWE." Amy says waiting for Sage's reply.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!" Sage screams.

"I guess you'll do the try-out.?" Amy half asks half states.

"HELL YA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sage screams in utter happiness.

"Good." Amy smiles, as they walk downstairs.

"What do I have to do exactly?" Sage asked.


	6. Part Six

_**PART SIX**_

Amy explained what Sage had to do. And she became confused at the frightened look Sage had when she had mentioned the names Vince McMahon and Jennie Ashtin.

"V-V-Vin-Vince Mc-Mc-McMahon an-and Jenn-Jennie Ash-Ash-Ashtin?" Sage questioned.

"Yea." Amy replied.

"Oh my. Oh my. Oh my." Sage said, sitting down in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Sage looked up at her, "Oh, nothing sorry. I just kinda freaked because I've been dreaming of this moment like FOREVER!!" Sage smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Amy called not wanting to get up.

In walk Jeff and Shane. "Hey babes." Jeff greeted before taking a seat on the couch.

"Hey Aimes, hey Sage!" Shane smiled. Sage had yet to notice either man. She was off in her own little world. She soon came back to reality. Sage turned and then noticed Jeff and Shane.

"Jeff, Shane, when did you get here?" Sage questioned.

"A few seconds ago sweets." Shane replied.

"Oh, o.k. Well then you two and Amy can be my models for the outfits I have to make for my try out." Sage said before heading out the door to go and buy fabric, glitter, and many other things she would need for the five outfits.

When Sage started the outfits it was 2pm. It was now 11pm. Sage had finished most of the outfits. So to speak. She no longer needed any models or her manican. She had created a Lita outifit, a Trish outfit, a Jeff outfit, a Hurricane outfit, and a Sage outfit. The Sage outfit being what she would wear out to the ring if she were a wrestler. Shane had left after Amy gave him some advice.

FLASHBACK

"Shane, if you like Sage as.." Amy starts.

"What? Amy where would you get a crazy idea like that?" Shane asks.

"Hmm.. maybe it's because you tried your best to get her attention tonight giving her all these nicknames. Or maybe it was the sad look that you had when she kissed Jeff's shoulder after accidently poking him with a needle and made a joke about kissin it better that gave you away." Amy smiled.

"Fine. Amy I do like her." Shane confessed.

"Well, as I was saying before. Shane, if you like Sage then I suggest you give it some time and get to know her better, and then ask her out."

"Thanks, Aimes." Shane smiled before leaving.

END FLASHBACK

The Lita outfit was done second. After Shane's Hurricane outfit. So Amy went up stairs to finish packing and she soon fell asleep. Jeff's outfit was done as well, but he decieded to keep Sage company while she finished what needed to be done tonight.

"So what got you into designing clothes?" Jeff asked.

"Hmmm.. well I didn't really have a choice. I had to make most of my clothes, my mom never really baught me any. And I then realised I liked it. But, I realised it did rank second in my passions list, I still loved it though." Sage answered.

"Well, if designing clothes ranks second, what ranks first?" Jeff asked.

"That, Jeff Hardy, you shall find out in time." was Sage's answer.


	7. Part Seven

_**PART SEVEN**_

Jeff left at about 2am. Which was when Sage decided that she was going to 'hit the hay'. The next day went by really quickly and soon the "gang" which now included Sage were on their way to Raw. Sage was sitting next to Jeff on the flight. Because Amy wanted to sit with Matt. Sage was extemely nervous during the begining of the flight because she thought that her outfits weren't good enough. Jeff calmed her down and she now slept peacefully with her head on his shoulder. Little to their knowledge Shane saw the entire thing and felt horrible. 'That should have been me calming her down' he thought, 'maybe I have some competition?' Five minutes before the plane landed Jeff woke Sage. She opened her eyes and smiled at Jeff.

"Thanks, Jeff, for everything." Sage smiled.

"No problem." he replied.

They soon got off the plane and went to the arena. Sage was supposed to go to Vince immediatly. He as well as Jennie and a few other ladies looked at her work. "Well, Sage we're going to continue to look at your outfits, and I'll give you the low down later tonight." Vince McMahon said.

"Okay. Thank-you very much." Sage said as she left. Sage was on her way back to Jeff's locker room but little to her knowledge took a wrong turn. She was off in her own little world when she ran into something, rather someone and ended up on the floor, on her ass.

"Ouch." Sage said.

"Sorry." a male voice said. He stuck out his hand to help the woman up.

"No,no it's my fault." Sage said. She then took his hand and when she was off the floor she was looking into the eyes of none other than... the Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton. "Randy!" Sage exclaimed.

"Sage, hey." Randy greeted.

"How are ya?" Sage asked.

"I'm good, when did you get here don't you live in NC?" Randy asked.

"Oh, I still live there I moved in with Amy after some shit happened. Actually not to long after I met you..." Sage answered as the cute memory flooded into her mind...

FLASHBACK

A young man had just entered the laundrymat.

"Hey, miss could I help you?" The man replied as an agravated woman smacked the change thingy on the dryer.

"Uh, actually, probably not." the woman said much to the man's dismay.

"I'm Randy Orton, by the way. And why wouldn't I be able to help.?" Randy questioned.

"Well, hi Randy I'm Sage and this stupid dryer over here ate mt last quarters and I don't have any more change. Isn't that stupid? How could a dryer eat my money?" Sage half stated half asked.

"Well, here." Randy said giving Sage two quarters. "It's on me." Randy laughed.

"Thanks." Sage said as she took her clothes out of the bad drier and placed them in a new one. Sage then sat down to read a magazine while waiting the 40 minutes the drier would take. Sage looked up from her magazine when she heard a 'what the hell am I gunna do now?' She noticed that Randy had tried to wash a stained dress shirt and the stain had only spread.

"Here let me help. It's the least I could do." Sage said. Randy turned when he heard the woman's voice.

"I don't think there's much you can do." Randy said. "Paul is so going to kill me!" he muttered.

"I'm guessing this isn't your shirt then?" Sage asked.

"Uh, yea." Randy smiled. He watched Sage as she made her way over to her bag and took out a tooth brush, some Tide, and some spray bottle. She also got a cup of water from the water tank thing. He watched as she quickly worked. After doing what she could she asked Randy for four quaters and put the shirt in the washer. It was done rather quickly. It was only on the rinse cycle. She then placed the shirt in the dryer.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Randy asked.

"Well, it'll either help or make it worse." Sage said, "Hopefully it'll help." She smiled. Randy and Sage got a talking waiting for both dryers to finish.

BEEP!! Sage's dryer was done. She folded her clothes and was about to leave.

"Sage, wait!" Randy said.

"Yea?" Sage asked.

"I was wondering if next time I was in town we could go out?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Sage smiled as she gave Randy her number. With that she walked out.

END FLASHBACK

"You still owe me that date." Randy smiled, "Well, maybe not owe but, you know what I mean." he smiled.

"Yea. I do." Sage smiled.

"Well how about tonight?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure about my plans tonight but, I'll get back to you." Sage smiled.

"Okay. Hey I was just on my way to got try out some new moves in the practice ring cause I have the night off care to join? You said something about wrestling the night we met." Randy asked.

"Sure, just walk me to the Divas locker room so I can change." Sage replied.

"Sure." Randy replied as the two start their journey. They soon arrived at the locker room and Sage changed into work out clothes. They then headed to the practice ring. Suprisingly no one was there. Randy and Sage were just fooling around in the ring. Little to their knowledge Vince was watching the entire thing. He left after he saw Sage deliver a picture perfect moonsault onto Randy. Randy had Sage in a headlock and she was fighting to get out.

"Ahem." a voice said. The two look up. Who was there you may wonder? None other than Vince McMahon with a clipboard in hand.

"Oh, Mr. McMahon hi!" Sage greeted as she and Randy stepped out of the ring to go and see Vince.

"Hello Sage, Randy." he greeted. "Sage I have two sets of news for you one good, and one bad. Which do you want first?" he questioned.

"The bad." Sage answered.

"Well, your designs were wonderful, but, we found them to be a tad ameture. So I have decided not to hire you as a designer." Vince said. Sage's face fell.

"And the good?" Sage questioned.


	8. Part Eight

_**PART EIGHT**_

"The good news is that I saw you and Randy wrestling and I think that you would be a great asset to the company wrestling wise. And I have a four-year contract here for you to sign if you're interested that is." Vince stated.

"Interested? Am I interested? Of coarse I am." Sage exclaimed.

Sage read through the contract with Randy and then signed it.

"Thank-you Miss Nael. Oh my daughter Stephanie will be in contact with you later tonight to tell you about your story line that actually may start tonight. Have a great day." Vince said as he left.

"Oh my gosh!" Sage screamed as she jumped onto Randy and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was so happy.

"Hmm. I wonder what your storyline is going to be?" Randy pondered aloud, as Sage stepped back onto the ground.

"Who cares. My dreams are coming true!!!" Sage screamed. Randy then walked Sage back to the Divas locker room. They agreed that in about half an hour Randy would be back and they would go to catering to get some food. Trish, Stacy, and herself were the only ones in the locker room. Sage had a quick shower and changed into some black skin tight/fitted jeans (they weren't too tight yet not exactly loose) and a pink top that in flame letters said "Good Girl" and in smaller normal writing underneath it said "with bad intentions!" She didn't feel like washing her hair at the arena so it was still in a cap. She took the cap off. Her beautiful brown hair fell down as she shook her head. She put it up in a messy bun and only put on some eye-liner. She put her things in her bag just as there was a know at the door.

"Everybody decent?" some male voices questioned.

"No, hang on." Sage replied wanting to see what the guys would do. The door burst open.

"Aww, you shouldn't tease people like that!" Chris Jericho and friends complained.

Sage just laughed. She decided to see if she could find Randy on her own. As soon as she stepped out into the hall she saw him walking towards her.

"And what intentions would those be?" Randy said gesturing towards her shirt.

"You'll just have to wait and see, I guess." Sage smiled. Randy placed his arm around Sage's shoulder's as he led the way to catering. They had just gotten their food and were about to sit down when Sage noticed Jeff, Shane, Shannon, and Matt sitting down at another just being complete pigs with atleast two plates of food each. Sage placed her tray down. "Randy, I'll be right back. I just wanna tell the guys the news." Sage said.

"Okay." Randy replied.

Sage made her way over to the table.

"Hey babe." Shane replied.

"Oh, hey." Sage said pretending to be sad.

"What's wrong."

"I didn't get it." Sage replied.

"Don't worry Sage you'll find something." Jeff piped up.

"Well," Sage said smiling, "the thing is I already did. I signed a contract to wrestle not to long ago."

"So that's what your number one passion is." Jeff said.

"Yep." Sage replied. Everyone looked at the two confused. "Never mind." Sage smiled.

"Well congrats." Shannon, Shane, and Matt say in unison. Just then Amy walked up.

"Oh Sage, hey just the girl I was looking for." Amy smiled.

"What can I do for yah?" Sage asked.

"Would you mind rooming with Jeff?" Amy asked.

"I'm rooming with Jericho." Jeff injected.

"It's fine Amy. You room with Matt. I'll get a single." Sage replied.

"Are you sure?" Amy questioned.

"Yep. I've got a plate of food to get back to so I'll talk to ya'll later." Sage replied leaving.

She walked back to her table with Randy. She sat down and looked at her plate half of her food was gone. She looked at Randy whose plate was empty and he had an "innocent" smile on his face.

"You piggy." Sage laughed.

"Sorry. I was hungry." Randy shrugged.

"That's ok. I'll pay you back later." Sage smiled. Sage ate what was left on her plate. Just then Stephanie McMahon walked up to the table and took a seat.

"Sage, hello." Stephanie greeted.

"Hi, Ms. McMahon." Sage greeted.

"Please call me Steph, everyone does."

"Okay, Steph."

"Well I'm here to tell you about you're storyline...


	9. Part Nine

_**PART NINE**_

"You will be involved with Evolution. You will kind of be the 'First Lady' of Evolution, so to speak. You will be a member and have a love angle with Mr. Orton over here. You will be like a suductress. You will wear things like short skirts and any shirt that shows your navel. You will wrestle in the Sage outfit that I believe you created." Stephanie said, "Any questions?"

"No, thank-you." Sage replied. Stephanie handed Sage and Randy each a script.

"You two will have to film two quick promos. One will be just you two, the other being all of Evolution." Stephanie said, "I suggest you start reading over your scripts and Randy the filming starts in an hour so I need you to take Sage to woredrobe to get her outfit, as well as yours." Stephanie instructed before leaving.

The two headed to Evolution's locker room to go over the scripts for tonight. When they entered everyone was in there.

"Sage, this is Paul, Ric, and Dave." Randy introduced. "Paul, Ric, and Dave this is Sage. She'd the one that's going to be our First Lady." Randy concluded.

"So let's start." Paul said.

They parcticed for about thirty-five minutes before Randy took Sage to waredrobe to get her clothes, as well as hair and make-up done. Randy had gotten dressed in black suit pants and a blue polo shirt. He waited for Sage. She came out a little while later. Randy's jaw dropped to the floor. She looked gorgeous.

"WOW!" was all he could say.

"You like?" Sage asked as she twirled around. She was wearing this short black flowing kind of skirt that would tease the fans if she had to get into the ring. It would have made Stacy jealous. As well as this light blue sparkly tube top that rested slightly above her belly button and it had "Bitch" scrawled on it in black. It also had these rips in it. She has on a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was slightly curled and she had smokey eyes and these amazing pink lips that any man would want to kiss. To top it off she had rather large silver hoop earings on.

Randy could only nod. This made Sage smile. They headed to the taping area the rest of Evolution was already there and dressed. Sage got similar reactions from them. They filmed the all Evolution part first and continures making it all one. Here's how it went.

"Welcome to Evolution my dear." Triple H said to a mysterious figure.

"Why thank-you Hunter." A female's voice said.

"Yea welcome to the family." Batista said.

"Thank-you all. Sorry to cut this short but I have other business to attend to." and with that the mysterious woman turned to leave. Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista each left.

"Sage wait!" Randy Orton called. She turned around, and began to walk up to him.

"Yea baby?" the voice questioned her figure slowly becoming clear.

"Meet me later tonight?" Randy asked.

"You bet." Sage said now completely visible. She pulled Randy down to her size and bit his lip slightly before kissing him passionately. With that she walked away with Randy licking his now pink lips and watching her every movement.

"And cut." the cameraman said, "That's good you guys can leave." he said. So they all did. Each going their separate ways. Randy showed Sage back to the Divas locker room. After taking her to waredrobe to change.

"Need a ride to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"No, I'm going with Amy, and the gang. Thanks though." Sage replied.

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you later then?" Randy asked.

"For sure." Sage smiled. Sage walked into the Divas locker room and only Amy was in there.

"What's with the sexy look?" Amy asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." The two were watching Raw. The Evolution promo came on.

"Oh my gosh! You're working with us?" Amy exclaimed, "I thought you applied to be a designer?"

"That fell through and Vince offered me a four-year contract. So I took it. Plus my number one passion is wrestling." Sage smiled. The promo concluded Raw so the two ladies went to go get the guys and drive back to the hotel. They were soon there and got they're room keys. Everyone except Sage had the main floor. She had third. She stepped into the elevator and went up. She looked for her room number 324. She had just found it and had put the key card into the slot and opened the door. Randy saw her walk in. Sage showered for the second time that day, and changed into her P.J's which were a pair of black boxers that pink hearts all over and a pink tank top. She had ordered room service and it just came. She turned on the radio that was in the room and started to dance around. There was a knock at the door. Sage looked thru the peephole it was Randy. She opened the door.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Whatcha up to?" Randy asked.

"Just veggin' care to join I have enough junk for two?" Sage asked.

"Sure." Randy said as Sage let him in.

Shane was in his swim trunks on his way to Sage's room to ask her to take a late night dip with him when he saw Sage let Randy Orton into her hotel room. Shane turned around completely bummed out and went back to his room. Maybe swimming wasen't such a good idea.

"How'd ya know my room number?" Sage asked as she moved with the music.

"I saw you walk in. I'm right next door, 326" Randy replied.

"Cool." Sage replied. The two talked, ate and danced for about an hour and a half. That's when they decided to go for a little swim. They didn't feel like changing at the moment so they decided to just swim in what they were wearing. They each grabbed towels and their room keys and left. Sage stripped down to her bra and panties and Randy took off his t-shirt. Sage was testing the water with her foot when Randy shoved her in. But, she pulled him in with her. The two were just fooling around in the pool having races and dunking each other. Sage had just dunked Randy, and he pulled her under with him. When they came back up Sage heard a door click. She turned around and noticed that their clothes were gong.

"Randy are stuffs gone." Sage said. Randy looked over to where their stuff was earlier and Sage was right.

"Let's go look for who stole 'em." Randy said. The two walked out of the pool area and then Sage realised she was in her bra and panties. She blushed a bit as she noticed Randy looking at her. They walked into the lobby and saw Chirs Jericho there holding their belongings.

"Chris man give us our stuff come on!" Randy said.

"Nope."

"Aww Chris come on I'm cold." Sage said.

"Shoulda thought of that before you messed with me." Chris replied. Sage then remembered teasing him about some Divas being naked.

"Chris man I didn't have anything to do with that." Randy replied.

"You're right. Here." Chris sad tossing Randy his clothes.

"What about me?" Sage asked.


	10. Part Ten

_**PART TEN**_

"Sorry, you're on your own." Chris said turning to leave. With that Randy smirked at Sage.

"Aren't you gunna help?" she asked.

"Nope." he smiled. With that Sage tore his towel out of his hand. Randy grabbed it back and stuck out his tounge.

"Really mature." Sage smirked. With that she gave up on Randy and took off after Chris in her bra and undies. Randy followed. This was too funny for him to pass up. Sage chased after Chris for a while before he ran into his room and locked the door. She pounded on it causing all of her friends to come out of their rooms as well as some other wrestlers and divas. Jeff finally opened the door and looked Sage up and down.

"What can I do for yah?" he asked.

"Oh don't pull that! Let me in so I can kill Jericho and get my clothes back!" Sage exclaimed. Jeff let her in. She tore after Jericho the entire room getting basically trashed. Jericho ran out the door and Sage followed. Sage noticed the on lookers and blushed.

"I'm gunna kill you Chris!" she exclaimed. The chase was soon over when Chris ran into a dead end. So he just held the clothes over his head. The on lookers had followed them and were watching in amusement. Sage had had enough so she decided to scare Chris into giving them back. She put her arm between his legs.

"You give them back or this arm goes up FULL FORCE." Sage threatened.

Chris turned white. He then jumped over her arm and took off back to his room. Sage took off after him and the on lookers followed. Sage tackled Chris onto one of the beds and they began wrestling. Sage had Chris in the Walls of Jericho and let go taking the opportunity to grab her clothes. She put them on quickly as Chris got up.

"Don't mess with the best. I may just have to get you back. You won't know when. You won't know where. But, keep a watch out or I might just suprise ya." Sage warned as she then started off to her hotel room with Randy following. The on lookers went back to their rooms as well. Randy had just put his arm around Sage's neck. She shrugged it off.

"You think I'm gunna be nice after you made me run around a hotel in my underwear to get my clothes and key card back?" Sage questioned.

"Uh, yea?" Randy guessed hopefully.

"You're lucky I can take a joke. So yea it was kinda funny. So I'll be nice." Sage smiled.

"Yay!" Randy cheered in victory. Sage laughed as the two entered the elevator.

"So you gunna join me in my room again to help clean?" Sage asked.

"Sure why not?" Randy smiled. They walked up to her room and entered. Sage put the music on and lit some candles. Randy looked at her strangely.

"What candles and music mellow me out. The only thing missing is chocolate sauce and strawberries." Sage replied honestly.

"Well, leave that to me." Randy said as he called room service and had them bring up chocolate sauce and strawberries as well as a can of whipped cream. They brought it up quickly and Randy was kind and paid for it. The two completely for got about cleaning and ordered 50 First Dates on pay-per-view. Half-way thru the movie, laughing, and eating the strawberries Randy looked down at Sage. They were sitting/laying on her bed and Sage had fell asleep on Randy's chest. He tried to move but with every move he had she only got closer. So he decided not to move any more. He turned off the T.V with the remote and put the tray of junk on the nightstand. He too soon fell asleep.

Sage stirred for a moment before waking. She noticed that she was asleep on Randy's chest. She smiled. She took a quick shower when there was a knock on the door. Still wrapped in only a towel Sage opened the door, there was Jeff, Shane, and Amy.

"Hey guys." Sage greeted.

"Hey, care to join us for breakfast?" Amy asked.

"Uh, sure I'll be down in a bit." Sage smiled.

"Okay see ya down there." Jeff said as they trio went down stairs. Sage shut the door and was about to wake Randy when she noticed that he was awake.

"Mornin' sunshine." Sage greeted.

"Mornin' babe." Randy said while rubbing his eyes.

"The guys just asked me to breakfast. Care to join?" Sage asked.

"Maybe, I'm gunna go to my room to shower and change. If it's not too late I'll meet you guys down there." Randy said as he got up to leave.

"Thanks for last night." Sage smiled as he left.

"No problem." Randy said before the door closed.

Jeff had just stepped out of the elevator. Amy had sent him up to get Sage. That's when he spotted Randy Orton leaving Sage's hotel room in his boxer's. That's when he heard Sage's voice say "Thanks for last night." and Randy return it with a "No problem." Jeff was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe what he had just saw.


	11. Part Eleven

_**PART ELEVEN**_

Jeff was walking up to Sage's door and was about to knock when Sage opened the door.

"Hey, I was just about to come down." Sage smiled. 'Wow she looks good wearing something so simple.' Jeff thought. Sage was wearing dark blue jeans that weren't too tight and a red baby tee with pink sleeves the shirt had "Don't mess with the Queen Bee!" written on it and had a picture or a pissed off looking bee that was wearing a crown and was holding a septor, she topped this outfit off with red flip-flops and didn't really have make-up on just eye-liner. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Amy sent me to get ya." Jeff told her. Sage nodded.

"Okay, lets go." Jeff and Sage made their way down to the little hotel restaurant. Sage wasen't too hungry so she just had an over-easy egg with some toast as well as some OJ. When she was done she saw Randy walk down into the lobby and waved him over into the restaurant.

"Hey guys, I'm gunna go talk to Randy. I'll see ya'll later at the arena ok?" Sage asked.

"Sure." Amy said. Thats when Jeff told Amy and Shane what he had seen earlier that day. They were just as shocked as him.

"Hey stranger." Sage greeted Randy as she walked up to him.

"Hey babe." Randy greeted as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Sage took a seat next to Randy at the little restaurants bar table. Randy had already ordered and the waitress had just brought him his order.

"Hungry much?" Sage asked. Randy had ordered a BLT, a plate of scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and two glasses of OJ.

"What can I say I'm a big boy and big boy's need lots of food." Randy smiled as he offered Sage on of the glasses or orange juice.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem. Did you already eat?" Randy asked.

"Yep." Sage smiled. Sage had stolen a few bites of scrambled eggs and a bit of his BLT before Randy suggested that they shared.

Shane watched as Sage and Randy laughed, sometimes feeding each other. To some it would be an adoreable site. But it just revolted him. 'That should be me.' he thought

Later that day

There was supposed to be a house show that day but, when the wrestlers got there they were told that it was cancelled and that they should just practice. Randy took this as an opportunity to introduce Sage to some wrestlers. He introduced her to Marc (Bubba) and Devon (D-von) as well as Matthew (Spike), Peter G (Billy Kidman) whom everyone called Billy anyway, Trish. Stacy, Gail, Molly, Victoria, Rosey, Stevie Richards, Jay (Chrisian) and many others. Everyone seemed to call people by their wrestling names anyway it was just easier.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" Randy asked.

"Um... I dunno." Sage replied.

"Wanna go out for lunch?" Randy suggested.

"Sure. Where?" Sage asked.

"Um.. you pick."

"Mickey D's." Sage exclaimed. Randy laughed at her excitement. "What I haven't eaten there in ages." Sage said.

"Okay lets go." Randy said as he led the way to his rental car. They drove to the McDonald's and decided to go through the drive-thru. They got their food and went back to the hotel. They were done eating and were hanging out in Sage's room when there was a knock at the door. It was Shane. Sage stepped out into the hall to talk to him.

"Hey Shane." Sage smiled.

"Hey Sage, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and to see Spiderman 2 later tonight on me?" Shane asked.

"Sure, it'll be fun. Come and get me whenever you wanna go." Sage smiled before going into her hotel room.

"Who was it?" Randy asked.

"Oh it was Shane. He asked me to dinner and then to see Spiderman 2 with him later tonight." Sage answered.

"Cool." was what Randy said but what he was thinking was 'shit.. she's going on a date with another guy! I might not get the chance I wanted with her. I should have asked her out when I had the chance. Damn I might not have one now.'

"So whatcha wanna do until then?" Randy asked.

"I wanna go swimmin' again but this time I'm putting my suit on!" Sage said as she grabbed her suit outta her luggage and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out all Randy could think was 'DAMN!' they then went to his room for him to change and then headed down to the pool. This time Randy was testing the water with his foot when Sage shoved him in. He attempted to grab her but he missed.When he came up she smiled sheepishly. Then all of a sudden screamed "CANNON BALL!" and jumped in. Randy was blinded momentarily when he could see again Sage was laughing her head off while treading water. So Randy took advantage of this he dunked her only she didn't come back up. She pulled Randy under as well and then swam to the surface. Randy soon surfaced and grinned at her. Sage didn't like this grin. She knew he was up to something she just didn't know what. Then within minutes they were having an all out wrestling match in the pool. In the end Sage came out victorious. Sage didn't feel like swimming anymore either did Randy so they went back upstaris. The two went their seperate ways. Sage showered and changed into a pair of blue stone-washed jeans and a green baby-tee that had Bite Me scrawled on it in blue. There was a knock at her door.


	12. Part Twelve

_**PART TWELVE**_

Sage opened the door and saw Shane whom had a dozen red roses in his hand. Sage was suprised by this offer I mean they were just friends going out right? She took the roses and put them inside before slipping on some runners and grabbing her purse. Shane was dressed up kinda fancy and this made Sage re-think her outfit.

"Should I change?" Sage asked.

"No, what you're wearing is fine." Shane smiled. His smile unnerved her but she decided that she agreed to go so she would. They went to have dinner at this little casual diner. They sat at a little table for two and it seemed that Shane was pulling all the stops.

"Are you having a good time?" Shane asked.

"Yea, this is great." Sage smiled. That's when Shane leaned in and kissed her. Sage pulled back shocked. Shane smiled. Sage took a deep breath before saying, "Shane you're a really nice guy, and a GREAT friend. But, I just, I just.. I just don't like you...like that." Shane's face fell.

"Oh."

"Shane, I gotta go." Sage said getting up and leaving the diner. She then hailed a cab back to the hotel. She felt horrible. She called Shannon and made sure that he could make sure that Shane was ok when he got back. She went up to her hotel room and went inside. She sat down on her bed when she noticed a note that could have been slipped under her door at anytime. She opened the envelope and read the note aloud.

_Sage,_

_I know I should probably wait longer before doing this... but, the thing is I don't think I can. You're probably wondering what I'm babbling on about so could you please some to me room so I can tell you? Here's the room key. I hope to see you soon!_

Sage looked in the envelope and low and behold there was a room key. The letter was not signed and the room key's number was to smudged for her to see. Her only clue was that it was a man's script. Sage set off on her little journey. She started out on the main floor. She tried Jeff and Jericho's door, Matt and Amy's, next was Shannon and Shane's she hoped it wasn't him, it wasn't she tried all the other rooms on the first floor such as Adam's and Jay's, Billy and Torrie's, Dave, and Paul's. She knew all the wrestler's were on the first floor except her. Then it dawned on her the only other wrestler not on the first floor was _Randy!_ Sage boarded the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. She walked to Randy's room and took a deep breath. She heard the soft sounds of music coming from inside. She put the key in the door and it unlocked. She opened the door. Once inside she was shocked. The room was lit by dozens of candles and on a tray that was on the table was chocolate sauce and strawberries as well as a can of whipped cream.

"Randy?" Sage half stated half questioned.

"Sage like the note says I know I should wait longer but, I don't think I can."

"Randy what are you talking about?" Sage asked.

"Sage I'm starting to fall for you and I wanted to ask you on a date-date." Randy said.

"Randy.." Sage started say as tears started to stream down her face, "I.. I can't.. I'm not ready to date anyone! At all! There's some dating wounds from the past and they still haven't fully healed." Sage said.

"It's okay I understand." Randy replied, saddened.

"I wasn't finished.. I'm willing to try and put my past behind me but, we can't be serious right away. We need to like casual date or something. So I can try to get back into the swing of a normal relationship." Sage smiled weakly.

"Sage whatever you want I can be." Randy smiled.

"Thanks." Sage smiled hugging him.

"If it doesn't bother you would ya mind telling me what happened?" Randy asked.

"In time Randy, in time." Sage said. With that Randy placed a kiss on her forehead and turned off the music as they again tried to watch 50 First Dates. This time was no different that the first. Randy smiled down at Sage as she slept and quivered a bit before Randy stroked her hair and then she smiled in her sleep. Randy started wondering who caused Sage so much pain. Who had caused her to be afraid of love. She didn't admit it but her eyes told it all. She was terrified at the possibility of love and he vowed that he would try to help her. Randy soon fell asleep also.

Sage awoke first the next morning. She forgot where she was for a moment and then remembered last night. Which in turn reminded her of her dream. Only it wasn't just a dream.. it was her reliving a nightmare that happened almost everyday.

FLASHBACK

"You little bitch!" her mother screamed slapping her across the face.

"Mom, mom, stop we're in love." Sage argued.

"Love, ha who could love you. This was a plan all a perfect plan to show you how truly worthless you are!" her mother laughed.

"No!" Sage screamed as she ran out the door and to the home of the one person she thought would care. Sage knocked on the door,

"Sage, honey come in." the love of Sage's life Brian said.

"Is it true?" Sage questioned.

"Is what true?" Brian asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Brian. Is it true of not?" Sage screamed while pushing Brian.

"You shouldn't have done that BITCH!!" Brian screamed as he threw Sage into the wall and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "You so much as touch me again, or try to leave and I will slit your throat!" Brian warned.

END FLASHBACK

That was the night it all began the night that she began to think that love was pain. She was soon to find out that Brian was her mother's boyfriend. When she found out she broke up with Brian but, he was that first falling domino. She would soon go from abusive relationship to abusive relationship until the one that ended it all. Sage shivered at the tought. She was going to have to deal with that sooner or later and she preferred that it be later rather than sooner. With that last thought Sage kissed Randy on the forehead and left him a note saying that she went back to her hotel room to change and shower. She told him that if she didn't see him later today that she'd see him in the next city. Sage walked into her hotel room after making a quick stop and went directly into the shower. She then changed into travel clothes which today consisted of a pair of olive green cargo pants, and a black tank top that had Naughty Girl scrawled on it in olive green. She put her hair into a messy bun. That's when she started to pack. She should have done it last night but, alas she didn't. She came accross her scrap book which marked good moments in her life, 'How sad is it that there is only two pages filled in this thing?' Sage thought. She put the note and envelope from Randy into it and reminded herself to glue it in later. She soon finished packing so she slipped on some black flip-flops and headed out to see if she could find Jeff so she would know when they were gunna leave. She knocked softly on Jeff and Jericho's door. She heard someone walk into something hard and heard things like fuck, shit, and dude what the hell are you doing.


	13. Part Thirteen

_**PART THIRTEEN**_

The door soon opened.

"Yea?" A crabby Chris Jericho asked.

"Hey Chris. Is Jeff in there?" Sage asked. Chris let her in. Soon after he flopped back onto his bed and pulled the covers onto himself. "Uh, Chris don't you think you should be getting up? Being that it is 1pm and all." Sage smirked.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Chris screamed as he ran into the washroom after grabbing clothes to change into. He quickly changed and realized that he didn't pack his things. He quickly threw his belongings into his suitcase, slipped on a pair of running shoes before running to the door. He gave his good-byes and left.

"When do ya think he'll realise you lied?" Jeff asked.

"Hmmm, I'd say after he goes to Rob's room. I can't wait until he notices people staring at him and he then notices it's because he's wearing women's clothes and shoes as well as the fact that his hair is hot pink with neon green streaks." Sage laughed.

"He's gunna be sooo pissed at you. I mean it's only 10am and by the time we got to bed it was like after 4 so he got a max of six hours of sleep." Jeff smirked.

"Ahh, but you were my partner in crime." Sage smirked right back.

"Oh, yea I forgot about that." Jeff laughed.

"If ya don't mind I'd like to get going soon. Ya know before Jericho tries to retalliate." Sage smirked. But, alas it was too late. Chris Jericho chose that moment to barge into the room.

"You little..."

"Ah, ah, ah, choose your words wisely Chrissy." Sage smirked.

"How dare you!" Chris exclaimed. Sage just laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, the final part of my plan is here!" Sage exclaimed. Sage jumped up to open the door as Jeff blocked the entrance to the washroom. Sage opened the door to reveal the close to the entire Raw roster. Well maybe that was not exactly the truth. It was only the few wrestlers that saw her in her undies. They all crammed into the room to get a look at this. Chris turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh Chrissy." Sage called. Jericho turned around and as soon as he did there were a few clicks and flashes. Chris then saw the camera. He went to grab it but Sage tossed it to Jeff as planned and he was out the door in a matter of seconds. "Ok guys, enoughs enough." Sage smiled as she shooed everyone out of the room.

"Why did you do this?" Chris asked.

"It's called payback Chris. Learn it. Live it. Love it." Sage smiled.

"I still don't get how I'm in women's stuff." Chris said as he entered the washroom. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" Chris screamed.

'I guess he didn't know about the hair.' Sage thought.

"What the hell is this?!?!?!" Chris exclaimed holding his once precious blonde locks.

"Uh, yea. I thought you already saw that." Sage said.

"No, I did not fucking see my pink and green hair!" Chris exclaimed as he frantically searched for his shampoo. "This is temporary right?!?!?" Chris asked.

"Umm.. maybe..." Sage said. 'If I had only read those bottles Jeff gave me...' she thought.

"What do you mean maybe?" Chris asked.

"Uh.. well.. I didn't exactly read the bottles..." Sage half smiled.

"What if it don't come out by Monday?!?!" Chris screeched. "How am I gunna explain it to Vince?" He asked to no one in particular as he started to pace the room.

"I'm sure he didn't give me permanent dye." Sage said aloud before realizing she had actually said it aloud.

"He?" Chris questioned.

"Uh, umm... I have no clue what you're talking about." Sage said as she backed up about to run for the door. She hit the bed and fell onto it.

"Tell me." Chris said as he began to tickle Sage.

"Chris stop!" Sage said laughing uncontrollably.

"No until you tell me."

"STOP!"

"Nah." Chris said as he continuied tickling.

"You're gunna make me pee my pants!" Sage exclaimed out of breath.

"So?"

"Ok, fine I give." Sage said as Chris stopped and she gasped for breath, "Jeff."

"Oh that little assclown is history." Jericho told himself.

"Fine, just don't tell him I told you." Sage said as she left Jeff and Chris' room and went to her own.


	14. Part Fourteen

_**PART FOURTEEN**_

Sage then exited the room and walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. It soon came to the first floor and Sage boarded it not caring to look at who was on the elevator. Sage was off in her own little world. She was brought out of her trance when some one tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yea?" Sage asked as she looked into the eyes of a young man that was at most 23 and beside him were four other guys that Sage assumed were his friends.

"Aren't you that chick that just joined Evolution?" the guy asked.

"Yea, hi." Sage greeted as she shook the guys hand.

"What's your name?"

"Sage, and yours?" Sage asked as the guys smirked and got off the elevator. Sage just put this in the back of her mind as she watched the elevator doors close and then the elevator went up to the third floor. Sage walked up to her room and knocked. The door soon opened. She was greeted by Jeff.

"Hey Jeff." Sage smiled.

"Hey, are you ready to leave soon?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm all packed." Sage smiled.

"Okay I'll meet ya at the car in half an hour." Jeff said as he handed Sage the camera and left.

twenty minutes later

Sage had gathered her things and had just checked herself out of the hotel. She walked outside and there were a bunch of wrestling fans, how they knew which hotel they were at Sage was unsure of. There were screams as Sage walked out and she was confused she was only on Raw once. Sage was asked to sign a few autographs and she did. This was one of the best days of her life. She took out her camera and had many pictures taken some with her in them others just of the fans. This was definately one for the scrap book. 'Maybe I should start a new one. Yea, I really should.' Sage thought as she walked up to Jeff's rental car. Jeff walked up a few minutes later. He put their bags in the trunk and they both got in. They had been driving for over three hour and Sage had already fallen asleep. Sage opened her eyes and looked at Jeff. He was singing along to some random song on the radio. Jeff turned to look at her and smiled. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey Jeff. Do ya mind if we stop at the next gas station that has a washroom and sells food?" Sage asked.

"Yea sure. I need to get gas anyway." Sage looked behind them and saw a sweet red 'stang. They soon arrived at a gas station that had all their needs. Sage ran to the bathroom. She soon walked out and notivced that same 'stang. She put that to the back of her mind and went into the store to get some junk. Sage had a major craving to veg, so she bought a bag of Dorito's, some Skittles, Smarties, two bottles of Sprite and some random chocolate bar. This was a like nine hour trip after all. Sage then payed for her things and met Jeff at the car. He had already bought his necessities while she was in the washroom. Sage jumped into the car and they left. She soon started veggin out. Jeff just laughed watching Sage basically act like a pig.

"What?" Sage asked.

"Nothing, it's just cool to see a girl not watch what she eats. You know being all worried about their bodies. That's all." Jeff said.

"Hey!" Sage exclaimed slapping Jeff in the back of his head.

"What?!?" Jeff exclaimed.

"You basically just called me a pig." Sage explained.

"You know what I meant." Jeff said.

"Yea, I did." Sage laughed.

The hours passed and Sage and Jeff soon arrived in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Sage and Jeff decided to share expenses and got a room together with two double sized beds. They soon brought their things to their room and everyone else had started to arrive as well. Soon Amy, Matt, Shannon, Shane, Jeff, and Sage were hanging out in Jeff and Sage's room. That's when Sage needed to get something to drink.

"Hey guys, I'm gunna go look for the vending machine to go and get something to drink. If I'm not back in ten minutes get a search party together and come looking for me." Sage laughed grabbing some change out of her wallet and heading out the door. Ten minutes later Sage had finally found a vending machine after taking a few wrong turns. Sage felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey." The guy she had met in the elevator and his friends greeted.

"Oh, hi." Sage smiled turning her attention back to the vending machine. This was a bad idea as she soon found herself hoised on a guy's shoulder and being carried off to god knows where. Sage was terrified. She was beating on the guy carring her but nothing seemed to fase him. She was soon shoved on the ground in a room in the hotel. The door was locked and Sage was out numbered. She had no were to go. "What do you want with me?" Sage asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh I think you know." one guy said running his hand down Sage's body, pausing at her hips and starting to move diagnally inward. Sage swated his arm off and this made the guys angry. She soon found herself on the ground being kicked and punched. She was in so much pain. That's when the guys ripped off her clothes. 'OH GOD SAVE ME PLEASE!' raced through Sage's head. That's when she heard it. She heard some on calling her name. It was Jeff. "JEFF IN HERE!!! HELP!!! JEFF IN HERE!!! HELP ME!!" Sage screamed at the top of her lungs. That's when she was locked in the bathroom. She heard a door being kicked open and fighting. "JEFF HELP!!" Sage screamed banging on the bathroom door.

"Sage, move outta the way." Jeff's voice said. Sage jumped into the shower and the bathroom door was kicked open. When Sage saw Jeff's face she jumped into his arms. She was holding onto him for dear life. Jeff carried her back to their room and by the time he went to report what happened the guys were gone. No sign of them. Sage was completely shooken up. By the time she was back in her room everyone was gone and it was just her and Jeff.

"Jeff, I'm so glad you were there. I was so scared." Sage told him.

"It's no problem. Are you sure you're ok?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine I just need some sleep." Sage said while heading into the bathroom to put on p.j's since she had noticed that she was in her bra and panties, she then walked out hopping into her bed and soon falling asleep. Sage woke up the next morning and saw Jeff asleep on his bed.

"Jeffy wake up!!" Sage yelled jumping on Jeff's bed.

"Nuh-uh." Jeff said pulling the covers over his head. Sage wanted the two of them to spend the day off shopping and going to the movies and stuff so she pulled the covers off the bed. Jeff soon got up. Both showered and went to the closest mall. After a few hours of shopping and after eating they decided to go to the movies. After a LOT of persuasion Sage got Jeff to agree to watching A Cinderella Story. Sage had a huge crush on Chad Michael Murray. So what if he was younger. It was only a year anyhow. Since Jeff agreed to the movie Sage had to agree to what ever Jeff wanted to do after. Weather it be eating or sky diving.

'God I hope it's not sky diving!' Sage thought as they got their seats. They watched the movie and it was now Jeff's turn to pick something.

"Alright Mr. Hardy what are we doing next?" Sage asked.

"Hmm... how about Ontario Place or something?" Jeff asked.

"Cool, lets go." Sage said hailing a cab to Ontario Place. The two were at Ontario Place until closing time and they then went back to the hotel.

"Did ya have fun?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, tons. Thanks a lot." Sage said kissing Jeff on the cheek. The two looked at eachother before kissing. They pulled apart. Jeff smiled at Sage and she smiled back. The two watched some old T.V shows before drifting off to sleep.

It is now the Raw after SummerSlam. Sage was filming a promo to air next week. It was supposed to be aired like it happened after this Raw was over. Here's how it went.

Sage has a cell phone to her ear.

"Hunter, how the hell could you?!?!?" Sage screams.

"Calm down there princess." Hunter says him and the rest on Evolution minus Randy walking up to her as he hangs up his phone. Sage does the same.

"How the hell could you??!?!?!?!" Sage exclaims.

"Well, one, five people seemed too many for Evloution. And two, Randy was getting too big for his britches, he deserved it." Triple H smirks.

"He DESERVED it?!?! He DESERVED it?!?!" Sage exclaims. Triple H simply nods. "Sorry Hunter but I disagree." Sage says bitterly as she slaps Hunter, "Evolution is just gunna have to live with three members." Sage says before walking off in a huff. Triple H grins while rubbing his cheek which now has a red hand print.

"And cut." the cameraman says.

"Paul, you ok?" Sage says guesturing towards his cheek.

"Damn woman!" Paul laughs.

"Sorry." Sage grins sheepishly before leaving.

"Sage." Randy calls walking up to her.

"Hey Randy." Sage smiles, "I still can't believe you made me watch Summer Slam without knowing who was gunna win." Sage finishes shoving him lightly.

"Yea, but, I bet it was worth it." Randy smiles.

"Yea, it totally was." Sage smiles as the two walk to the Divas locker room.

"Sage?" Randy questioned as Sage was about to enter the Diva's locker room.

"Yea?" Sage asks.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight. You know after I get the shit beat outta me?" Randy laughs.

"Sure, I'd love to. Casual, fancy, or both?" Sage asked.

"However you would like. We're going to this little diner I found." Randy said.

"Okay, what time?" Sage asked.

"Tonight at say eleven-thirty? You know after the show." Randy answered.

"Sure." Sage smiled before entering the Diva's locker room.

"Hey Sage, what's with the smile?" Amy asked.

"Aimes, Trish I need your help. Randy asked me out." Sage exclaimed.

"Haven't you guys already went out?" Trish asked.

"Yea, but this seems like it's gunna be our first actual date-date." Sage smiled.


	15. Part Fifteen

_**PART FIFTEEN**_

The ladies decided to go to the local mall and find the perfect outfit for Sage. Amy had even talked Sage into getting a manicure and a pedicure. After a bit of pursuasion Amy and Sage talked Trish into checking out Hot Topic.

"Hey, what about this?" Sage asked holding up a black and red pleated school-girl skirt with a matching belt and a black shirt that said 'cute but physco' in red.

"It's cute but, not for this occasion." Amy replied.

"Yea, you're right." Sage agreed.

"Hey, what about this one?" Amy asked holding up a pink fishnet top with a black tank underneath and these black pants that had a zipper going all the way up the front of each leg.

"Amy, we're not finding anything for this occasion here." Trish said, "Let's go."

"Yea, Aimes. Trish is right, let's go." Sage said. The diva's paid for their items and left. Even Trish bought something.

The girls hit a few more stores before finding the perfect outfit for Sage. It was the same black skirt that Sage wore on her first day on Raw and this pink tank that had rips in the chest area with rhinestones on each end of the rips. She also got her first pair of high heels. They were strappy stilletos kind of like the ones she wore on the first day. The bottom half seemed fancy and the top more casual but it seemed to work. They bought the outfit had some food from the food court, and went back to the arena. Sage had filmed her promo for the day which was just her telling Randy to make the right decision as to what to do about Evloution's altimatum. It was now 9:30pm and Raw was on. Trish and Sage were in the Divas locker room watching Raw as Trish was crimping Sage's hair. Trish was done at 11:15 only leaving for the wedding stint and the girls had fifteen minutes to do Sage's make-up. The make-up was casual as Trish put it but, it was the most make-up Sage had ever worn in her entire life. Trish had started with a foundation. She added some blush to the apples on Sage's cheeks. Sage's eyes were pretty simple Trish did a black liner with pink eyeshadow starting dark at the lid and going lighter. To top it off Trish put a tinted pink gloss on Sage. As if on cue there was a knock on the door at 11:30pm. Sage opened the door.

"Hey.. Ra.. I mean Jeff." Sage greeted.

"Hey Sage, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a bite to eat with me?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry Jeff I can't tonight, I already have plans, what about breakfast?" Sage asked.

"Sure, say at the hotel restaurant around 7am before we have to catch our flight?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Sage nodded as she saw Randy walking down the hallway towards her. She said good-bye to Jeff and Trish before walking up to Randy greeting him.

"Hey hot stuff lookin' for me?" Sage questioned.

"Nope, sorry I was looking for this really hot brunette but, I guess you'll do." Randy joked placing his arm around Sage's waist. 'Wow she looks good! I mean she usually wears jeans and a tank or something along those lines. And thats what got me hooked I guess or atleast one of the things, the way she looked so beautiful in something so simple.' Randy thought. Little did he know someone else had the same thoughts. Randy drove the Sage and himself to the little diner. There were two candles lit on a table that was set for two. Randy led Sage to the table. They ate their meals with light conersation and some silence but it wasen't awkward. Sage found herself enjoying this evening very much. The two finished dinner and desert before Randy drove them back to the hotel. Being the gentleman that he was Randy walked Sage up to her hotel door.

"Thanks for taking me out Randy. I had a great time." Sage smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." Randy said.

"Good night."

"Good night."

With those final words Randy and Sage both lent in and kissed each other. Randy and Sage smild at eachother before parting ways. Sage decided to go and find Amy and give her the details. Knowing Amy the way Sage did Sage knew Amy would be offened if she wasn't the first to know.


	16. Part Sixteen

_**PART SIXTEEN**_

Sage soon found Amy and Matt's room and to her relief Matt was out with Jericho, Jeff and some more of the guys.

"So?" Amy questioned as she plopped back down on the bed after opening the door.

"So?" Sage teased.

"Come on Sage! Give me the dirty deets." Amy laughed.

"Dirty deets?" Sage smirked before telling her what she wanted to know, "Amy it was wonderful! I mean he took us to this little diner and we were the only ones there. It was so romantic. The conversation was sweet and simple and there were times of silence, but it was comfortale silence. And when he walked me to the door we kissed. But, the kiss it was magical. You know how in old movies when a girl would get seriously kissed that her foot would pop?" Sage asked.

"Yea." Amy stated knowing that Sage had always wanted that to happen.

"My foot, it popped." Sage smiled, falling down onto the bed.

"Hey Sage?" Amy asked.

"Yea?" Sage answered.

"What would you say to a girls night tomorrow?" Amy questioned.

"That'd be sweet. Who do we wanna invite?" Sage questioned.

"All the girls." Amy stated, "Oh yea, and Adam's bringing his girlfriend. Her name is Alanah." Remembering that Adam asked her to do something to make his girlfriend feel welcome.

Amy and Sage called all the girls whom agreed to a girls night for tomorrow night. Amy was going to kick Matt out of their room tomorrow, (which was going to be in San Fransisco) and the girls were going to go shopping tomorrow for the necessities. Sage and Amy soon fell asleep. Amy awoke once and that was only when Matt walked into the room. Matt joined Amy in bed and decided to let Sage sleep after letting Jeff know where she was so he wouldn't worry.

Sage woke up and decided to take a shower. She soon got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked outside of the washroom to get her clothes and then noticed Matt and Amy asleep on one of the beds. Sage cursed silently, grabbed her key card and walked down the hotel hall in only a towel. Sage was halfway down the hall when she heard someone call her name. She turned and noticed Chris Jericho.

"Hey there, commin' to suprise the King of the World?" Chris asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively. As he stepped closer to her. Sage noticed that his hair was blonde again. 'I guess it was temporary.' Sage thought.

Sage's arm automatically grabbed the top of the towel so Chris couldn't pull it down. "Hey, I thought we were cool now?" Sage questioned, "I thought you were going after Jeff?"

"Oh, I got that little assclown back. You should really tell me his reaction."

"Alright." Sage smiled.

"Oh and us sweetheart, we are far from over." Chris said with his arm reaching for the towel.

"Ah ah ah Chrissy. You really didn't think I thought that this was over did you?" Sage questioned as she pantsed Jericho in the middle of the hall before taking off dead sprint for the safety of her hotel room. Sage entered the hotel room only to hear the shower running. Sage quickly dressed before decideding to play one of the oldest tricks in the book on Jeff. She noticed that he took his cell into the bathroom with him. So Sage picked up the hotel cordless dialing 67 so the number would come up as private on Jeff's cell and dialing his number.

"Hello?" Jeff questioned as he turned off the water in the shower.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" Sage asked with a disguised voice.

"Who the hell is this?" Jeff questioned.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" Sage asked again.

"Who the hell is this?" Jeff exclaimed.

"I must say you do look mighty fine today." Sage said still in the disguised voice. Sage heard Jeff checking everywhere in the bathroom before answering.

"Who the fuck is this? Where are you?" Jeff asked frightened. 'Man was he easily scared.' Sage thought as she walked onto the balcony.

"How's your brother?" Sage asked getting rather bored. That's when it happened.

"BOO!" Someone screamed while shoving her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sage screamed turning around, only to come face-to-face with...... Jeff. "Ass hole!" Sage exclaimed slapping his bare chest.

"You thought you had me didn't you?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, I did but, um Jeff. I know you're all Mr. Unique and shit but, what's with the hair?" Sage questioned. Jeff immediately ran for a mirror and Sage followed. She took out her camera and snapped a few pics. Jeff didn't notice so she quickly put it away. Sage walked into the bathroom and saw the bottle of whatever Jeff used still opened on the side of the shower/tub. She sniffed it and then looked in the trash. Just as she suspected, crazy glue well, it wasn't crazy glue per say it was like crazy glue. It was for hair it was kinda like spiking gel only a LOT stronger. It was so strong in fact that you were only supposed to use a tiny dab on your entire head. It seems that Jeff used the entire bottle. This shit wasn't going to come out of his hair for days.

"Arrggg!" Jeff exclaimed in aggrivation.

"So, we still on for breakfast?" Sage questioned.

"Yea." Jeff answered before going to grab some clothes to change into and entering the bathroom. Jeff soon came out both Jeff and Sage made sure that their stuff was packed before going down for breakfast. When they were down there everyone else was as well, minus Randy, and Shane. Jeff tried to ignore the strange looks from his friends as he ate with Sage. Sage finished a bit before Jeff and went back up to the hotel room. Outside of the door she noticed a bouquet of wild flowers. With a card that just said her name. Sage brought in the bouquet placed it on the table and smelled them just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sage called still looking at the beautiful flowers.

"I see you found my gift." A males voice said.


	17. Part Seventeen

_**PART SEVENTEEN**_

Sage smiled as she turned around. "Yea, I did they're beautiful. But, why wild flowers?" Sage asked.

"I was going to get roses or something but..."

"Randy, if you think I'm calling you cheap I'm not. I was just wondering because wild flowers are my favourite." Sage smiled.

"Oh, well as I was saying, when I was at the flower shop something drew me to them."

"Well, thanks." Sage said as she gave Randy a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"It was no problem." Randy shrugged.

"We'll I better go. I gotta gather the gang so we don't miss out flight." Sage smiled walking towards the door.

"Alright." Randy said leaving as well. Sage gathered the gang and they all got their luggage and drove to the airport. They were now on the plane. Sage sat next to Jeff, Amy next to Matt, and Shannon next to Shane.

"Hey Aimes." Sage called over her chair.

"Yea?"

"Did you give poor 'ol Mattie boy the news?" Sage asked.

"Yep, just didn't tell him why so you hush." Amy laughed.

Sage then stole a sleeping Jeff's poetry book and started to read it. The poems and song lyrics were amazing. They touched her heart. Once she was finished Sage signed into her Instant Messanger and noticed another person on her list she clicked on the name and started chatting.

SaGe says: who is this?

LadieKiller says: r u sayin the name don't give me away?

SaGe says: hmm... let me guess.. is this Chris? (A.N: Sage knows it's Randy...)

LadieKiller says: oh come on... Chris couldn't be a ladie killer if his life depended on it..

SaGe says: I dunno.. he has one hot bod!... and he is one SEXY BEAST in my opinion...

LadieKiller says: ha as if... I know who ur sexy beast is...

SaGe says: oh yea and who might that be?

LadieKiller says: Randy 'oh so sexy' Orton

SaGe says: o don't make me laugh... Randy is NOT sexy.. i pitty him... I mean come on... as if.. =)

LadieKiller says: o really??

SaGe says: Randy.. why don't you just come over here and find out for urself...

LadieKiller says: I would but I'm not on that flight =(

SaGe says: aww man... =(.. lol.. i gotta go we're about to land... gotta meet up with the girlies...

SaGe has logged off.

The plane had landed and the gang had headed off to the hotel to check in and then the gang and the other girls were gunna meet up with Adam and Alanah and then all the girls were heading out shopping. They were in the hotel lobby waiting for Adam to show up.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted.

"Hey Adam where's Alanah?" Matt questioned.

"Well you guys, you see Alanah and I broke up like four months ago. I thought that I'd never get over her that is until I met her." Adam said.

"Who's her?" Amy asked wanting to check this girl out.

"Honey come on out." Adam said as this brunette woman stepped out. "Guys this is..."

"Hayley!!" Sage screamed running up to the woman hugging her.

"Sage!!" the woman screamed back as the two hugged seemingly very happy.

"Oh my gosh!! Last I heard you were still in L.A!" Sage smiled.

"Yea, I was until I met Adam over here." the woman named Hayley said gestruring towards Adam.

"Yea, well as you guys have heard this is my girlfriend Hayley, Hayley Madden." Adam smiled, "And Hayz how do you know our little Sage?"

"We went to highschool together. We were inseperable. We did like literally everything together. That was until her dad left and all the crap happened." Hayley answered.

"Tonight is gunna be FUN!" Sage said as she and Hayley smiled devilishly.

"Well guys, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but us chickies gotta split." Amy smiled as all 8 women linked arms walking out of the hotel. The girls split into two cars. Amy, Sage, Hayley, and Trish in one, and Lisa Marie (Victoria), Gail, Nora (Molly), and Lillian in the other. They headed to the local Shopper's first so that they could get and beauty items first.

"Guys, I just got an idea!" Sage smiled.

"And that being?" Lisa Marie questioned.

"Lets get hair dye!!!" Sage answered. Suprisingly all the divas agreed. They had only bought temporary though. After purchasing that as well as a few other items the girls headed out to a grocery store. They had bought so much junk food it wasn't even funny. The had bought the following items:

-14 bags of chips

- 8 bottles of pop

- a few cases of Strawberry dackers

- 16 chocolate bars

- a few magazines

- a few cases of Mike's hard lemonade

- some Jack Daniel's

- and some other odd's and end's

The girls then brought everything back to the hotel and started to set up everything. From music to putting out some of the junk and then starting their hair. Which was only after Hayley being the crafty girl she was made a sign that said 'Major PMS'ing going on inside! Enter if you DARE!!' and stuck it on the door with some tape. Amy started doing Sage's hair first. Sage hair bought pink and purple dye. Amy was streaking it through Sage's hair going pink then purple then pink.. etc. Once Sage was done she started on Trish's hair. Trish bought red-red dye, Sage was giving Trish flaming red tips. During that same time Hayley was doing Amy's hair. Amy had bought red-red, pink, and blonde dye. Hayley was just adding highlights anywhere. It was a look that was perfect for Amy. Trish then did Hayley's. Once Trish, Hayley and Amy were done. Trish started on Nora's hair, Amy started on Lisa Marie's, Sage did Lillian's, and Hayley did Gail's. Once everyone's hair was done the girls started doing facials and were drinking the dackers. Once the facials were done the girls had decided that they wanted to go clubbing. So since each girl had brought their own wordrobe they were searching through all eight bags for the perfect outfit. Sage had borrowed these skin tight (and I mean skin tight) black pants from Trish, and the pink shirt that she bought at the mall, she paired it with a pair of black stilleto heeled boots that she borrowed from Hayley. Amy borrowed a pair of black sun-drenched jeans. that had 'V' slits going up the front until her knee from Lisa Marie, and a green t-shirt with oscar the grouch on it that she borrowed from Sage, and a pair of green flip-flops. Gail chose a pair of black pleather pants and a red pleather tank-topthat she borrowed from Trish, and a pair of combat boots from Amy. Lisa Marie wore the outfit Amy found at the mall, and a pair of hooker boots from Sage. Hayley wore a green shirt that had black spiders on it and the shirt had tight green fishnet sleeves that came out like a spider web at the end. She pair it with a pair of form fitting black jeans and combat boots that she borrowed from Amy. Nora chose this top that had multi-blue coloured diagnol strips. The top had a very low v shape so she put on a black tank underneath. She put on this baby blue skirt that she borrowed from Gail. She paired it with a pair of black strappy sandals. Lillian wore her own clothes which today were a black mini-skirt and a black cropped top that in silver sparkles said ROCKER CHICK. And last but not least Trish she wore blue faded jeans and a black top that said HOTTIE 4 LIFE on it in red. The girls becided to go to a club. They let Hayley choose which one cuz' she was the 'newbie'. Hayley chose some place called the Peppermint Zebra. The girls went in and ordered some drinks. It had turned out that it was a keriokie bar. It was now 10:30 and every girl had gone up atleast once. The only exception being Sage.

"Sage you are going up there NOW!!!!" Hayley and Amy said in unison dragging Sage up onto the stage. They shoved her on stage and Sage went to run off the other side but, Trish was blocking it. 'Why do they want me to sing so bad?' Sage asked herself. She shrugged going up the the song selector. She had no idea what song to sing that was until a certain group of guys walked in the door.


	18. Part Eighteen

**_PART EIGHTEEN_**

(A.N: This chappie isn't really long.. there's four songs worth of lyrics. I do not own the songs. They are in order: Eighth World Wonder by Kimberly Locke, Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff, Sunshine by Lil' Flip f/Leah, and Bring Me To Life by Evanescence f/ Paul McCoy.)

Sage found the button for correct song and tapped the mic making sure that it worked.

"Okay before I start I would just like to warn you all. I can't sing a single note. But, I realised this song is true in my case. And so this is for you, I just hope you know who you are." With that Sage pushed the button and the song started.

_" Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you. The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.  
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yea._

_I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known. _

_Yeah.  
_

_But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.  
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yea.  
  
It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.  
Yeah, Yeah yea. Ohhhhhhhh.  
_

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yea._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yea._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yea._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yea."_

Sage sang her heart out with her eyes closed. When the song was over she opened them again and noticed that she was getting a standing ovation. 'What in the world?' Sage thought.

"Encore, Encore!!" The crowd cheered. Sage hit a random button and laughed when the song started. Not that there was anything wrong with it but, it was sure a song that most of the crowd would most likely not know. 'Here we go.' Sage thought.

_"Hey!  
  
Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right  
  
It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what I said.  
Hey boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock  
  
Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside  
and if i make you nervous, you better step aside  
_

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what I said.  
Hey boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock  
  
The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy .....at all  
_

_It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what I said.  
Hey boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock  
  
Hey boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock  
  
I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock, the girl can rock, the girl can rock.  
  
Yeah, Rock!"_

What shocked Sage most was since she had kept her eyes open she saw quite a few people singing along and even clapping their hands along with the beat.

"Um, yea, so Aimes, Hailz have I served my embarassing service?" Sage questioned.

"For now." They smiled. Sage let out a breath in relief and got off the stage sitting back down next to the girls.

"Sage that was AWESOME!!" Lillian smiled.

"Oh come on, you guys no kidding, that truly and 100% sucked." Sage replied.

"No it didn't." Trish replied.

"Sure whatever." Sage said ordering a Strawberry dacker. She was addicted to the things.

Soon the group of guys made their way over to the girls.

"Fancy meeting you here." Amy smirked.

"Who us?" Matt smiled innocently pointing to himself and the other guys, "It was pure coincidence."

"Uh huh, sure. And does this coincidence involve following us?" Amy asked.

"Perhaps." Matt smirked.

"We know why too." Amy said.

"Oh and that being?" Matt asked.

"The fact that we're the only girls that you can get any sort of action from." Trish piped up.

"Oh, BURN!!" The eight girls exclaimed in unison, laughing.

"Oh please as if any of you could get another guy to dance with you." Adam said.

"Is that a challenge?" Hayley asked.

"Why I do believe it is." Adam answered.

"Who wants to dance?" The girls questioned. And within a matter of seconds each girl had a guy on each arm. The guys tried something simliar but, alas it failed.

"You could always borrow one of ours." Sage smirked.

The girls danced with each of their men before the eight girls got into pairs of two and somehow decided to have a dance off. The pairs were Sage & Hayley, Amy & Trish, Gail & Nora, Lisa Marie & Lillian. The girls decided to have the guys be the judges. Each set of girls explained what was happening to the D.J and the four pairs chose their songs. The decided that it would be a Britney Spears song.. to be fair.

Lisa Marie and Lillian were first. They chose Boys the remix. They were mainly doing sexual things, you kow to get votes.

Next was Amy and Trish. They chose I'm A Slave for You. They were much more expirenced in the dance department then the competitors prior. They did do a lot of sexual movents. In cluding touching themselves and each other.

Next came Sage and Hayley. They chose Outrageous. Little to everyone else's knowledge Sage and Hayley had been dancers their entire lives. They combined many, many different dance moves from different kinds of music going from jazz, to hip-hop, to pop, to ballet.

Nora, and Gail were supposed to go next but, they decided to drop out. Now each guy had to make his choice.

"Sage & Hayley." Jeff replied.

"Sage & Hayley." Chris Jericho replied.

"Hayz and Sage." Adam answered.

"Sage and Hayley." Randy replied.

Hayley and Sage." Shane replied.

"Hayley and Sage." Shannon agreed.

"Sage and Hayley." Matt replied.

"Hayley and Sage." Dave said.

"Hayley and Sage." Paul nodded.

"Sage and Hayley." Maven replied.

"Hayley and Sage." Chris Nowinski agreed.

"And Mr. Stevie Richards, would you care to make that a royal flush or would you like to vote for some other pretty girls?" Trish asked.

"Um... I'd have to say.. um... Sage and Hayley."

"Oh yea, uh huh, that's right." Sage and Hayley cheered.

"So uh Sage, Hayz why weren't we aware of your dancing skills?" Adam asked.

"Yea, and when you and I were dancing you didn't dance like that." Randy added.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Shane asked.

"Um.. you weren't aware because we didn't tell you." Hayley smirked.

"And we learned how to dance like that at schools. We've done everything from ballet and jazz classes, to being co-captain's of our high school dance team the first year we joined." Sage added.

"Sage." Randy called.

"Yea?" Sage questioned walking up to him.

"Could you sing another song?" Randy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, sure." Sage answered. As Jeff smirked at her, "And you're joining me." Sage smiled grabbing Jeff's wrist, pulling him onto stage with her.

"Sage, come on! We really don't need Jeff breaking people's eardrums do we?" Shane asked.

"We'll he's most likely better than me, so he's staying." Sage smiled, "You ready?" she asked Jeff.

"Yep, lets get it over with. But, then I get to choose a duet." Jeff said.

"Fine. Here we go." Sage said hitting the button.

(A.N Jeff is singing Lil' Flip's part and Sage is singing Leah's)

_"[Intro: Lea, (Lil' Flip)]  
  
[Lea] Uhhhhhhh  
[Lil' Flip] Yeeah  
[Lea] Ohh, ohh, ohh, oh baby  
[Lil' Flip] Lil' Flipper (Lil' Flipper)  
[Lea] Ooh baby  
[Lil' Flip] My girl Lea (my girl Lea) hit it  
  
[Chorus: Lea]  
Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
  
[Verse 1: Lil' Flip]  
Look, I know you wanna chill wit a player  
But all you got to do is keep it real wit a player  
Just answer your phone whenever I call  
Cause I'm riding on chrome whenever I ball  
I like them short and tall but not too thick  
I just walk in the spot and take my pick  
And they wanna roll cause they like my style  
And when I pop my collar I make them smile  
I need a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets  
That know how to cook cause a nigga like to eat  
Spaghetti, shrimp and steak and I'll adore you  
I'll treat you like milk, I'll do nothing but spoil you  
  
[Chorus: Lea]  
Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
  
[Verse 2: Lil' Flip]  
I know your friends wanna holla cause I got them dollars  
Push the Maybach Monday, tuesday Impala  
I switch whips like kicks I'm a balla (I'm a balla)  
And if I get your phone number I'm a call ya (I'm a call ya)  
And we can meet up the next day and chill  
But I'm always on the road baby girl, that's how I live  
I got bills to pay, I got moves to make  
But when my plane touch down, pick me up at 8:00, don't be late  
  
[Chorus: Lea]  
Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
  
[Verse 3: Lea]  
We don't have to be in love (love)  
We can just be friends!  
I will be right there, beginning to the end!  
I can bring my girls (girls), you can bring your friends (friends)  
We can both have fun, don't want this stuff to end!  
  
[Verse 4: Lil' Flip]  
They say love is pain and pain is love  
I know ya Momma mad cause you talk to a thug  
You think you know my type but you ain't got no clue  
About - what a real nigga like me do  
I like to stack my bread and flip my chips  
And I can change ya life if ya get wit Flip  
I take private jets to Vegas, man  
It's twenty bread each pick cause I'm major man  
We can cruise the world in a Bently Azure  
But don't worry, the chauffer open the door  
You couldn't ask for more cause we got it all (we got it all)  
Cause you my baby girl right?, right?  
  
[Chorus: Lea]  
Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
  
[Outro: Lea]  
We don't have to be in love (love)  
We don't have to be in love (love)"_

"Alright Jeff, your turn to pick." Sage said as Jeff made his way over to the machine. (A.N: Sage is singing Amy Lee's part and Jeff is singing Paul McCoy's part. Paul McCoy's part is in brackets.)

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
(don't let me die here  
there must be something more)  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)"  
_

Sage and Jeff grabbed eachother's hand and took a bow. Sage walked off stage as Jeff decided to sing another song. Sage walked up to the group of her friends and smiled.


	19. Part Nineteen

_**PART NINETEEN**_

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Sage questioned to the ladies.

"I dunno." came Lillian's reply.

"Hey, where are we next week?" Sage asked.

"Boston." came Trish's voice. They all looked at her strangely as a smile came to her face.

"You guys do know what's in Boston don't you?" Sage questioned.

"No." came the reply in unison.

"Well, don't make any plans for after the show." Sage said with an evil smile on her face.

"Ok." the girls agreed.

"Sage." Jeff called.

"Yea?" Sage questioned.

"I need to talk to ya in private for a sec." he said.

"Sure." Sage said as she followed him out a back exit of the club.

"Thanks."

"For what?" asked a puzzled Sage.

"The dedication." Jeff smiled as he turned and walked back inside.

"But, it.." Sage stopped knowing he couldn't hear her.

"Hey Sage." Shane greeted as she re-entered the club.

"Hey Shane." Sage smiled.

"Well, since we're alone I just wanted to say thanks."

"For?" Sage questioned.

"The dedication but, sorry I'm with Trish now I hope you understand." Shane said before walking away.

"Ahhhhhh." Sage screamed in agrivation. 'Why the hell are guys so god damned self centered?!?!?' Sage thought bitterly. 'The one guy I sing for dosn't even realise it.' Sage thought sadly. Sage walked back to the bar and downed another dacker. Then ordering another. A few moments later she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sage turned to see who it was.

"Care to dance?" the male asked.

"Sure." Sage shrugged grabbing hold of Adam's hand, "Where's Hayz?"

"Off dancing with Jay." Adam answered bitterly. This made Sage smiled.

"Jealous are we?" Sage questioned looking up into Adam's eyes.

"What?!?! No, of coarse not." Adam lied.

"Adam, you suck at lying, to me atleast so just own up to it."

"Fine, I'm jealous ok. But, it's weird, I've known you for like 2 weeks and you can read me like a book." Adam said.

"Yea, it is kinda weird." I replied. As there was yet again another tap on my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked as I came face to face with Hayley.

"May I cut in?" she asked. I nodded and went to sit back down at the bar, I didn't make it though. As someone twirled me towards them and walked us to the dance floor.

"Jeff what are you doing?" Sage asked puzzled.

"I just got Jericho back and um, so I kinda need you to say we've been dancing together for the past twenty minutes." Jeff replied.

"Sorry Jeff but, I can't help you." Sage replied.

"What?!?! Why?!?!" Jeff asked.

"Cuz' I heard the whole thing jerky." came a reply from none other that Chris Jericho's mouth. Jeff quickly turned around and came face to face with Chris. His entire face was covered in blue and red lipstick kisses. I swear you could hear Jeff gulp. He took off running outside of teh club for safety. Sage just laughed at the two semi-drunk men and returned to her seat at the bar next to Amy. Sage had a few more dackers before yet another person tapped her on the shoulder.

"Care to dance?" A male's voice asked sticking out his hand as Sage turned around.

"I'd love to." came Sage's reply as Randy helped her out of her seat. When they got onto the dance floor Eighth World Wonder had started to play. Sage's smile faded a bit because it seemed that Randy had completely missed the point of the song.

"Sage?" Randy questioned as their bodies swayed to the music.

"Yea?" Sage replied taking her head off Randy's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"Did you mean it?" Randy asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you think you've fallen in love."

Sage looked into Randy's eyes and saw a look of confusion. "Yea, I did." Sage smiled as she saw Randy's eyes change into sparkling ones. Sage soon found her lips connecting with Randy's soft pink lips. A little while later the two stopped kissing.

"Ahem." a voice said. Sage turned and saw Amy. "Sorry to break up this little moment." Amy said as Sage turned a light shade of red. "But, me and Matt are gunna split."

"What about girls night?" Sage questioned.

"We'll continue it when we're in Boston, I mean you do have our plans set right?" Amy asked.

"Yep, and trust me it's VERY good." Sage smiled as Amy left.

"And what would this plan be?" Randy asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Sage giggled. Randy just smiled as the two continued to dance for a little bit. Sage had started to feel a tad woosy so Randy and she decided to go back to the hotel.

"Sage you want some partying advice from the ultmite party king?" Randy asked.

"Ultamite party king??" Sage questioned before breaking into a fit of giggles. As the giggles subsided she said, "and that advice is?"

"Never drink any sort of alcohol on an empty stomach." he laughed. Sage looked at him for a moment before kissing him. Sage suprised herself with this notion because she was never really this forward. Randy deepened the simple kiss, pulling Sage closer to him.

A few days had passed and it was now Monday, August, 30th 2004. Sage smiled at Randy watching him going over his script for that night. All Sage had to do was look pretty and walk out with Randy and then leave again when Randy brought out the sledge hammer to attack Evolution. 'When am I going to get to wrestle?' Sage asked herself. Sage decided not to think about that and instead brought her memories of the past 3 days into her head. Sage and Randy had been coming closer and closer together with each passing day heck they were so close that Sage was praying that Randy would officially ask her out. Sage had also spent quite a bit of time with Jeff over the past couple of days.

Raw was over seemingly very quickly and so the girls were now in two separte cars with Sage giving Amy directions to where they were going with the other car following. They soon arrived and Amy and the other girls noticed a sign. They read it aloud, "CHIPPENDALES." The girls soon walked inside and only Sage knew what they were in for. She smiled just as the show started.


	20. Part Twenty

_**PART TWENTY**_

(A.N: I do not own Chippendales or any of the dancers mentioned they own themselves and really do work for Chippendales.. =) )

As the girls soon found out Chippendales was basically a male strip joint. Except for the fact that it was tastefully done and you didn't get to see anything. I mean the farthest they went was the thong.

Each girl had seemed to pick out their favourites and that when Sage told them about the tip and kiss.

"What in the world is the tip and kiss?" Trish asked.

"It's just like it sounds. You put the tip in the guys shorts and he has to kiss you. The more generous you are sometimes the more generous the kiss. Some girls even bite." Sage said and then laughed at the expression on the other girls' faces. "Go Garrett." Sage cat called whistling. It seemed as thought just over half of the girls had picked out whom they liked most. Sage had chose Garrett Plante. Amy had chosen Matt Kennedy. Trish has chosen Jeff Beech. Lillian had chosen Mike Hammond. Hayley had chosen Jeff Kosinski. The other three ladies were just enjoying the show. (A.N: if any of you ladies, or men would like to check out these guy go to wait for it to load, click on the title thingy that says 'The Men' and once loaded on the right hand side (you may have to move the bar on the bottom) there is a list of ALL the Chippendales weather they are the travelling ones, the ones in Rio or whatever... just click on the name and there are pics that you can look at and you can leave a message!) It was now time for the kiss and tip. All the girls had put the thoughts of their significant others aside and had a good time. After the show was over Sage told the girls that they got to go backstage. The only reason being is that Sage new some people here from when she and her mother lived in Boston and she worked here. The guys knew they were coming as well. Sage led the way to the guys changing area before knocking. "Guys hope you're dressed, or not dressed for that matter." Sage called before opening the door. The guys were already dressed into simple clothes like jeans and sweats. Each girl had seemed to float of towards their favourite guy.

"So Garett last time I saw you, you said you'd like a career in law enforcement." Sage said.

"Yea definately, I mean when I'm done being a 'Chip' I definately wanna go into law enforcement." he smiled. (A.N: That is a true fact.) Sage smiled back at him as the two got a talking. As it turned out he was a WWE fan (may or not be true.. i made it up for the story) and he had seem Sage on the last three Raw episodes.

"Yea, the style so isn't me. I'd rather be in the ring kicking someone's ass but, you gotta start some where. But, the clothes are kinda comfy. I mean the first time I was on that was my first time in heels." Sage laughed.

"Really? Wow, you did pretty good." Garrett laughed with Sage.

"So Garrett how old are you?" Sage asked, "I mean we never really talked about age last time. I mean I was just helping out you guys and the club."

"25, you?" (A.N: I have no clue as to his b-day, he was 25 in late 2003 and I'm assuming his b-day hasen't passed)

"I'm turning 24 in a few weeks."

"That's cool."

In the end around 12:30 the girls decided they wanted to go to a club or something. So the guys suggested that they go clubbin' with them. The girls agreed and told the guys which hotel they were in. The guys said they'd be there at about 2:00. The girls agreed and left. On the car ride to the hotel Sage spoke up. "So did you guys like my suprise?"

"Hell ya!" The girls in the car agreed. Sage laughed as they arrived at the hotel. The girls didn't feel like going to their own rooms so they went to the one Amy, Trish and Sage had decided to split and borrowed clothes from the three girls. Each girl had chosen an outfit that was to their own specific taste with the exception that they had all chosen to wear a top that showed off their toned tummies. They chose their outfits and did each other's hair so it would be done quicker. They then did their own make-up and finished just in time so that they could meet the guys in the lobby. Once the girls got off the elevator they noticed the guys walking in.

"Perfect timing." Jeff ( Kosinski) laughed. The girls all smiled and linked arms with teh guys on the way out of the hotel. Little to their knowledge the girl's significant others were all on their way out of the hotel at the same time behind them. The girls were just about to exit the hotel with the 'Chips' (and dip..lol)when they heard a loud crash. The group ran back into the lobby to make sure everything was ok. That's when the girls saw their boyfriends, and/or spouses. The girls stopped dead in their tracks.

"And just where were you heading off in the middle of the night with a bunch of guys?" Matt asked for the group.

"Out." Sage said stepping up.

"No you girls will not!" Shane bellowed.

"You know what, why don't you guys go sit on your fucking finger and rotate. You don't own us and we're not gunna stay at the hotel because we were TOLD to." Gail piped up.

"Yea." The girls agreed.

"You know what, you guys can stay here at the hotel and be jackasses but, we're leaving." Amy replied. As the group headed back out the door.

The girls went out dancing with the guys. Though now they kind of felt guilty. But, it's not like they did anything wrong. I mean the farthest they'd gone was the kiss in the kiss and tip and that was only a peck. The girls didn't stay long. They felt too guilty. They had all felt bad but, Sage thought she felt the worst. 'What if I just ruined my chances with Randy?' Sage thought while dancing with Garrett.

"Sage." a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yea?" She questioned.

"You wanna just go outside and talk. I can tell somethings on your mind." Garrett smiled.

"Yea, sure." Sage agreed as the two walked out of the club.

"So who's the guy?" he questioned.

"Randy Orton." Sage told.

"Let me guess, you feel guilty."

"Yea but, we're not officailly dating or anything. I mean I'd be like the happiest girl on the planet if he asked me out but, I doubt he will."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, at first when he asked me the first time, I was kinda scared of love from you know the stuff that happened when we lived in Boston. And then we started to hang out and do things more and more and eventually it started to feel as though I could let that all go. But, now I think I've lost my chance."

"Well, why don't you go back to the hotel and find him. I mean if he feels for you the way I think he does than he'll be more than willing to listen."

"Thanks Garrett, I think I might just take that advice. Could you give me a ride to the hotel after I tell the girls?" Sage asked.

"Yea, sure."

Sage then went inside and told the girls that she was leaving and that she was going back to the hotel. She then met Garrett back outside and he drove the two of them back to the hotel.

"Hey Sage," Garrett said just before Sage was about to get out of the car.

"Yea?" she questioned.

"Here." he said giving her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. When Sage looked at him confused he continued, "It's my cell, give me a call anytime you need to talk."

"Thanks I will." Sage smiled as she got out of the car and waved good-bye. Sage then entered the hotel and got into the elevator pressing the number for the third floor.

"324, 326, 328....334, 336, aha! 338." Sage smiled before getting butterflies. She faught through them and knocked. Randy soon opened the door. "Um, hi." sage said looking down at her feet.

"Hi." Randy greeted quietly.

"Can..can I come in?" Sage questioned.

"Um, yea sure." Randy said opening the door for Sage to enter.

"Randy, I'm sorry. But, I kinda feel like I should let you know that nothing happened. The guys were just a bunch of my old friends."

"Sage it's ok. Us guys acted like jealous jerks and well atleast I didn't have the right to." Randy started. 'I don't like where this is going.' Sage thought.


	21. Part TwentyOne

_**PART TWENTY-ONE**_

"Randy.."

"No, Sage let me finish."

"Okay." Sage replied. 'Please don't let this go where I think it is!' she thought.

"But, I wanna be able to be jealous. I wanna be able to call you mine and I wanna be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want you to be my girlfriend so what I'm asking you is will you be my girlfriend?" Randy finished. Sage didn't answer. She looked at Randy as if contemplating it (although she wasen't) just to make him worry and then planted one on him.

"If you didn't get that, it's a yes." Sage laughed before taking refuge on Randy's bed too tired to walk back to hers in was on the complete other side of the hotel and on the 7th floor. "Night Randy." Sage said before falling asleep dressed in her "party clothes".

"Night, Sage." Randy laughed before joining her, himself also fully clothed and he too soon fell asleep. The two woke up and just did things together like shopping, going out to lunch, that kind of stuff. Little did they know so did all the other couples.

Quite few days passed and it was now Thursday, September 9th, 2004.

"Hey Randy." Sage greeted as he opened his hotel room door.

"Hey babe." he greeted. 'God it feels so good when he says that.' Sage thought.

"Yea, I was just wondering if you wanted to come mini golfing with me." Sage said.

"I'd love to but, I already promised the guys that I'd hang out with them today."

"Okay, well then I gotta go find someone to go with. Bye baby." Sage said giving Randy a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

"You don't get away that easily." Randy said as he spun her around and planted a nice big kiss on Sage's lips before saying, "Have fun golfing. Think about that kiss."

Sage smirked. "Well, you have fun with the guys and think about this." Sage said before smacking Randy's butt lightly and leaving.

'Gees, are all the guys going to hang out together today.' Sage thought frustrated. She had already asked Matt, Chris Jericho, Shane, Shannon, Paul, and Ric. 'Okay I will hang out all day with the next guy I know that walks out of the elevator.' Sage told herself. That's when she hear the elevator door open and out walk none other than..... Jeff Hardy and Dave Batista.

"Jeff, Dave." Sage called. They looked for the owner of the voice and when they spotted her they walked over. "Are you guys hanging out with the guys today?" Sage asked. They both nodded. "Wouldn't you rather hang out with little old me?" Sage asked with a pout. Again they simply nodded. Sage smiled. "Well then lets get outta here and do somethin'." Sage smiled as the three of them walked out to Jeff's car. They had just had lunch when in walked Angie, Dave's wife. She had wanted to pay him a suprise visit so the two left to spend the day together.

"Well, now since our um, third amego just ditched us what do you wanna do?" Jeff asked.

"I wanna go goofy golfing." Sage smiled.

"Sure, lets go." Jeff laughed.

They were at the first hole and Sage was doing horribly. She was already 5 over par and the ball had barely moved.

"Here, like this." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her placing them on the correct spot on the putter. He then raised her hands and helped her swing. The ball went right into the hole.

"Thanks." Sage blushed.

"No problem." Jeff said as they walked to hole number two. 'Thank god it's only nine.' Sage thought.

Sage had been improving with Jeff's help. The game was soon over.

"Thanks Jeff, now I can kick Randy's ass anytime." Sage laughed.

Jeff smiled weakly, 'yea, Randy's....' he thought.

"I'm hungry." Sage laughed rubbing her stomach.

"Alrighty, let's go to Denny's then?" Jeff suggested.

"Sure." Sage said in agreement.

The two were soon on their way to Denny's. Sage was playing with the radio until she found a station that she liked. Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway had just finished and the D.J started talking. "That was Breakaway by American Idol's Kelly Clarkson, and next we have a song by another American Idol contestant, it's Eighth World Wonder by Kimberly Locke. I hope you enjoy it on our American Idol power hour." the female D.J announced.

Sage started singing along and as she did her thoughts drifted to Randy. Just the way he would crack a sometimes not so funny joke, or even the way he would tickle her to get his way, and the first time he had actually kissed her, silly little stuff like that. Only now it didn't seem so silly to her. When the song was over and Sage opened her eyes Jeff was pulling into the Denny's parking lot and looking at her smiling.

"What?" Sage asked.

"Nothing." came his reply as they walked into Denny's. They ordered and sat in one of the booths. Not too long after Dave and Angie walked in and they ended up joining Jeff and Sage in the booth. Dave and Angie ate what seemed to be rather quickly and then rushed off. To do god only knows what. Jeff and Sage were now sharing a milkshake. It was HUGE!! Sage and Jeff were just have and all 'round good time. Cracking corney and sometimes stupid jokes they were so into this that they didn't notice the group of guys walk in.

"That was mean." Sage laughed after Jeff had commented on how horrible a singer that Gail was.

Randy saw Sage and Jeff sitting together sharing a milkshake and Sage seemed to be laughing at some comment that Jeff had made. Now Randy felt jealous again but, this time it was ok, atleast to him. He just wished that Jeff was no where to be seen and that was him with Sage.

"Down there Tiger." Paul laughed at Randy as he was giving Jeff a death glare.

"Wha? Sorry." Randy said before joining Paul in a conversation.

Sage had gotten up to go to the washroom and on her way back she noticed the guys. She suggested to Jeff that they joined them and Jeff uneasily agreed.

"Hey guys." Sage greeted walking up to the group, "Mind if we join?"

"No not at all." Matt said guesturing towards two seats next to Randy. Sage went to take the spot next to Randy but, Jeff quickly sat there before Sage could. Sage shot Jeff a confused look that he completely missed and sat down beside him. The guys decided that they wanted to go see their girls so they all left. Sage told Jeff that she was going to ride back with Randy and he nodded.

"Okay, see ya later sweets." Jeff said as he left.

"Hey, baby." Sage said giving Randy a peck on the lips.

"Hey." Randy replied before leading Sage out of Denny's and into his car. "Oh Sage I have something to ask you." Randy said once they were in the car and on their way to the hotel.

"Yea?" she questioned.

"Adam and I thought that it might be a good idea to go on a double date. Would you like to?" Randy asked.

"Sure, but, if you're going with Adam who am I supposed to go with?" Sage questioned with a slight grin.

"Ha ha, you're such a comedian." Randy smirked as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"I know." Sage smiled before getting out of the car, "So like when were you planning on having this get-together?"

"Um, Sunday."

"Sure, if Hayz agrees I'm in." Sage smiled as they walked into the hotel hand-in-hand.

It was now Sunday, September 12th and the girls were debating what to wear.

"What about this?" Hayley asked holding up a pink fishnet top and black tank.

"Uh, what if we go somewhere fancy? I think we need to find the perfect combination of fancy and casual. A rather impossible task." Sage commented.

"You're right."

"I always am." Sage smirked before recieveing a smack to the back of the head from Hayley. Sage stuck her tounge out before going back to searching through both luggage bags. "I found my outfit!!" Sage screamed half an hour later. Holding up a pink silky shirt and black pants.

"Uh, that'd be a nice outfit if the shirt wasen't ripped and the pants didn't have a bleach stain." Hayley commented. Just as Sage noticed these things.

"Damn!"

The girls kept going through outfit after outfit until about and hour later they found the perfect ones. They found them at the exact same time when they held them up to show the other they laughed. They were exactly the same except the colours were opposite. Sage had this black sliky top with a very low 'v' cut and a pink flowing skirt and black strappy high heels while Hayley had a pink silky top with a very love 'v' cut and black flowing skirt with pink strappy high heels.

"Ok, what about hair?" Hayley asked.

"I think that you sould straighten yours." Sage said.

"And I think you should have waves, not curls but, waves."

Both girls showered one after the other and then started on each others hair.

Sage straightened Hayley's hair and Hayley used the curler to give Sage waves.

"Make-up." they said in unison. The girls did their own make-up. Sage did the same look that Trish gave her a while back on the night that Randy had kissed her and her foot popped. Hayley did almost the same but, her eyes were more of a silvery/pink mix.

"Alright, lets call the boys and we'll be on our way." Hayley said. Sage nodded and dialed Randy's cell.


	22. Part TwentyTwo

_**PART TWENTY-TWO**_

"What?" Randy questioned as he answered his ringing cell phone, not bothering to check who it was.

"And a hello to you to." Sage smirked.

"Oh Sage, hey babe." Randy greeted.

"Much better." Sage laughed. "Are you guys ready?"

"No, we're not dressed yet, we were watching some weird show on t.v." Randy admitted.

"Ok, when do you want us down?" Sage questioned.

"Um, say ten minutes." Randy shrugged.

"Ok, down in ten."

The girls then flipped on the t.v and ended up watching ten minutes of Spongebob. The girls sprayed themselves with their personal favourite perfumes and left locking the door, grabbing their purses and heading to the elevator. Hayley hit the button for the 6th floor and the girls waited.

"So, is this gunna be like our double dates in high school?" Sage questioned.

"You know it." Hayley smiled. Sage smiled back just as the elevator reached the 6th floor. They got out and went in search of Adam's room. "605, 607,...613, aha! 615!" Hayley smiled like a little child.

"No more sugar for you kiddo." Sage joked while knocking on the door.

"Wow." Adam commented as he saw Hayley first, "Ladies did you dress alike on purpose?"

"Cha, as if." Sage laughed, "So Adam where's your date?" Sage said hooking arms with Hayley.

"Your linked with her." he replied.

"No, Randy said you two were going together."

"And I think you make a great couple." Hayley added smiling. Randy soon came to the door and Adam was staring at him with wide eyes. Sage burst out laughing.

"So it only took you guys ten minutes to get ready?" Hayley asked. They both nodded their heads.

"You stink." Hayley replied.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"It took us over two hours to get ready." Sage complained.

"Oh, so I must be good looking if you took over two hours to get ready to go out on a date with me." Randy replied cockily.

"Ha, as if. Hayley's my date." Sage smirked as the two girls started heading to the car. They looked back and saw Randy and Adam eyeing each other wearily.

"We were kidding, geesh." Hayley replied as the girls walked back and linked arms with their respective men. The four soon made it to the parking lot and decided to just go in Randy's car. Adam and Hayley sat up front with Adam driving and Randy and Sage sat in the back seat.

"Hayz, p.i.a?" Sage questioned.

"Yep." Hayley replied. Randy looked at the girls strangely before going to put his arm around Sage. Sage noticed this so she pretended that she didn't know and lent forward. Randy a tad embarrassed by this pretended that he was only streching. They soon arrived at the restaurant which turned out to be semi-casual so the girls fit in perfectly. They soon ordered and were sitting at a table for four. Hayley accross from Adam and Sage accross from Randy. About halfway into the meal Randy excused himself to go to the washroom and Hayley soon followed.

"So Adam, what do you see in my buddie Hayz?" Sage questioned moving into Randy's seat beside Adam.

"She's the most amazing perso... What are you doing??" Adam exclaimed as Sage was running a hand up and down his theigh.

"Do I really need to tell you?" Sage questioned with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Sage, stop." Adam said removing her hand.

"Adam, it's not like you and Hayz are serious, and for that matter neither are Randy and myself so why not indulge yourself?" Sage questioned moving her face closer to Adam's. With that movement Adam closed the remaining space and kissed Sage. Sage soon pulled away and went to the washroom. As soon as she entered she was bombarded.

"So did he??" Hayley asked all anxious.

Sage's face fell when she had to tell Hayley the news. "Hayz, he did." Sage replied as tears started to roll down Hayley's cheeks. "Hayz, stay in here and I'll go tell Randy me and you are leaving and we'll take a cab back to the hotel ok?"

Sage questioned. Hayley could only nod. Sage stepped outside of the washroom and saw that Randy wad not at the table so she walked into the men's room. She saw Randy off to the side and walked up to him. And let's say she was greeted with a rather small suprise. (Get your minds out of the gutters people...) Randy was signing a little boy's book.

"Ahem." Sage cleared her throat. Randy whipped his head around and noticed Sage.

"Uh, Sage this is the men's washroom."

"I know, I just need to tell ya that Hayz and me gotta go. Emergency. We're taking a cab. Bye baby." Sage explains giving Randy a quick peck on the lips before going back to the table noting that Adam wasn't there, so she grabbed both her own and Hayley's belongings and retrieving Hayley from the women's washroom after covering up her tears. Hayley put on a fake smile as they hailed a cab and quickly got to the hotel. Sage and Hayley made it to their room before Hayley broke down crying.

"Sage what did you mean by he did?" Hayley questioned.

"He kissed me. But, I didn't stay to find out if he would of gone further." Sage admitted.

"Sage!" Hayley whined.

"Hayley, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't okay. I mean he kissed me isn't that enough?" Sage questioned.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Sage asked.

"Ask him out tonight."

"We were all just out on a date."

"Ask him to a late night movie."

"Hayz, are you sure? I mean it don't sound like you're thinking straight."

"Sage just do it please!!!" Hayley pleaded.

"Fine." Sage agreed pulling out her cell and dialing Adam's number.

"Hello?" Adam's voice questioned.

"Hey Adam, it's Sage. I was wondering if we could catch a late night movie?"

"Sure, I'll come get ya in say ten?"

"Sure." Sage said before hanging up. "He'll be here in ten so you gotta hide so he thinks I'm alone." Sage informed her heart broken friend. "Hayz, maybe it was just one moment of weakness." Sage said.

"We'll either way we have stuff to work through." Hayley sniffled walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Soon Adam arrived at the door and Sage left with him. They were silent the entire time until they had to choose a movie.

"Um, what about The Notebook. I mean I never got to see it and the theatre still has it." Sage suggested.

"Sure." Adam said as he paid for the tickets. And the two entered the darkened theatre. It tured out that they were the only ones there for the midnight showing.

"Adam, I lied." Sage commented.

"About what?"

"About me not having seen the movie, I just really wanted to talk to you."

"Look, Sage if it's about what happened earlier I can explain."

"Okay, go ahead. But, just so you know either way I like you."

"Sage, I'm not really ready for a rock solid relationship. When I met Hayley she seemed so innocent but, at the same time sweet and smart. And that reminded me of Alanah. I mean that's how Alanah was, and then she cheated on me. So when me and Hayz got together, I wasn't fully over Alanah and so I started to invision Hayley as Alanah. And today it just came in like this big rush. I could just picture Hayley as Alanah and since Alanah had cheated on me I had to do something back." Adam stated sadly.

"Thank god!" Sage muttered with a breath of relief.

"You mean, you don't really like me?" Adam questioned.

"Sorry Adam, but, I don't go for the whole "old man" type." Sage joked.

"Hey!" Adam protested as the two just watched the rest on the movie in silence and yes, even big-bad Adam Copeland shed quite a few tears.

It had been two days since the whole Adam incident and Hayley had yet to talk to him. Although Adam had yet to find out that Hayley was avoiding him. Sage and Hayley were in the arena's catering area.

"Come on Hayz, smile for me, I mean it is my birthday." Sage asked. Hayley had to smile at that comment, it reminded her of a little incident when they were in highschool. "That's my Haybe." Sage smiled calling Hayley by a childhood nickname that Sage had given her when she couldn't pronounce Hayley yet. The girls then headed back to the women's locker room. The girls walked in and Sage notivced a bunch or roses by her cubbie area. She read the note mentally.

_'Sage. we're gunna play a little game of Find Me. Ever heard of it? Probably not because I just made up the name cuz' I couldn't remember the real one. You will be on a search for clue's and each clue you find will bring you one step closer to me. So here's clue number one. I am somewhere cold_.'

"What kind of clue is that??" Sage pondered.

"Clue?" Hayley questioned.

"Yea, someone's sending me on a hunt. I guess I'll go looking, if you'll be okay by yourself for the night." Sage stated.

"I'll be fine." Hayley said waving Sage out of the room.

"Somewhere cold....hmmm.... the catering fridge!" Sage exclaimed as she ran off. Sage cut her way through the line and found clue number two there. She read it.

'_Hmm, I didn't know if you would get this one but, you're a smart little girl so here's clue #2, I am somewhere that can go far or go near, but when you find clue number three you gotta get the heck outta here_.'

"My car." Sage responded as she ran to the locker room to collect her things and left for the parking lot. She soon found her car and got inside, that's when she noticed the clue on the dash.

_'You found me! Now onto the next clue. Take this car for a ride and stop when you find the place where it is always day and the sun always shines.'_ Sage drove for about fourty-five minutes before finding the right place. "Days Inn." she muttered as she pulled into the parking lot. "Hi, my name is Sage Nael and I believe my friend booked me a room here. Am I by any chance right?" Sage asked the hotel clerk.

"Ah, yes, Miss Nael we've been expecting you. Here's your key the clerk said handing it to her and leaving. Sage automatically went into the elevator and looked at her key card, the number was smudged. Sighing she hit the button for the first floor.


	23. Part TwentyThree

_**PART TWENTY-THREE**_

About forty-five minutes later Sage was extremely frustrated.

"The last room. Room 424." Sage huffed out of breath. Sage stuck the key card into the lock and pulled it out. It was just as she thought, She opened the door and walked into a rather cute but, simple hotel room. Dropping her bags on the floor she searched for a clue in the main room, and she found it, right on the coffee table. _'Ah, you're a smart one!! Now, go into the bedroom, put on what I have laid out on the bed and come find me at 424 Mercer St. I'll be the one in the pink shirt.'_ Sage stuffed the final clue in her bag with all the others and then proceeded into the bedroom. Just as the clue stated there was an outfit on the bed. It consisted of a black fishnet top, which had a hot pink tube top that said 24 on it in the middleto wear underneath. It also had the black skin tight pants that Sage had borrowed from Trish a while back. To top off the out fit there was black high-heeled boots. Sage took a quick shower without wetting her hair. She put on the outfit and then gave her hair waves using a curling iron which only took ten minutes. She quickly applied her make-up grabbed her purse, key card, pleather coat, car keys, and headed out the door. Using a map Sage found 424 Mercer. She read the sign aloud. "Club O" Sage got out of the car, locked it and placed her keys in her purse. Sage walked up the the front door and there was no one there but the bouncer.

"I.D please." The man said. Sage took out her driver's licence showed the man as he nodded and let her in. Quiet enough so that Sage couldn't here he whispered "She's here." into the walkie talkie he had been hiding. Sage made her way in and noticed that the lights were off. She quickly flicked them on and was greeted by a very loud suprise by every superstar on the WWE Raw roster. Sage soon found herself engulfed in a hug by Amy. "Happy 24th Birthday girl." Amy smiled pulling away. Sage looked at Amy's top and smiled.

"So you planned this?" she questioned.

"Yup, guilty as charged." Amy laughed.

"You're lucky I figured the first one out. I mean I was ready to give up on it." Sage smiled, still talking to Amy. She then felt a pair of hands go around her eyes and someone say,

"Guess who."

"Jeff what are you doing?" Sage laughed as she turned around and hugged Jeff.

"Nothing, happy birthday sweets." Jeff stated giving Sage a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." Sage smiled as Jeff was pushed out of the way and she was hugged by several other superstars. Sage soon noticed that one person was missing. "Where's Randy?" Sage asked Amy.

"Not sure." Amy shrugged walking off towards the stage. Sage noticed Hayley off to the side so she went to see her.

"How ya doin'?" Sage asked.

"I'm ok, I mean I will be ok, I guess." Hayley stated meekly.

"Hayz, after this is over how about you and me go talk to Vince about some time off and maybe we can go and visit some old friends or something?" Sage suggested to her broken hearted friend. Sage got no reply from Hayley so she sighed and got up going to socialize hoping to have a better result next time. She knew that when Hayley got like this she need some space and some time. All of a sudden the lights were turned off and a glow came from the door beside Sage. Out came Randy holding a birthday cake with twenty-four candles. Sage smiled as Randy walked up to her, "I was wondering where you were."

Everyone then started singing the happy birthday song. When they were done Sage held back her hair and leaned in blowing out the candles. Everyone ate cake and then they opened present's. Sage had gotten anything and everything, from clothing like shirts and pants, to bikini's, and thongs, to a cell phone, money, jewlery, C.D's, a discman, an MP3 player, a new top of the line laptop, and from Vince MacMahon a slight raise and a first match on Raw. The gift from Vince was wonderful, but, Sage had to say that the one's from Randy were wonderful. He had gotten her a silver bracelet with 'Sage & Randy, Aug. 31st 2004' engraved in it. August 31st. The day, or to be more specific the morning they became boyfriend and girlfriend. As well as a certain Mr. Jeff Hardy's birthday. Randy had also gotten her a few other things but, there us no need to list them at this specific moment in time. After seeing Sage open all of her gifts Amy was on the stage tapping the mic to make sure it worked.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen the main event has arrived." Amy joked pulling a sheet off a table to reveal to hats, one pink and one blue. "We are going to be playing a little game. In the pink hat is the name of every girl in here and the blue has every guys name. Sage will pull one name out of each hat and those two people with be eachother's dates for the evening. So Sage get your butt up here and start drawing." Amy laughed as Sage made her way to the stage.

"Hey guys." Sage greeted as she stuck her hand in the pink hat. Amy whispered something into Sage's ear. "Oh Amy has just informed me that since there is not enough girls here some superstars wives have been invited to join us and that wasen't even enough so three guys names were put in the girls hat and there will still be leftovers and for those of you I'm sorry but, you're out of luck." Sage had just pulled out two names. "Okay first we have Nidia, and Shelton. Lisa Marie and Dave Batista, Marissa and Steven, Amy and Jericho, myself and Jeff Hardy, Gail and Chris Benoit, Steph and Tyson, Ivory and Glen, Val and William, Jazz and Chris Nowinski, Rob and Sylvan, Molly and Maven, Trish and Jay, Stacy and Randy, Jessica (jericho's wife) and Rhyno, Denise (jay's wife) and Paul, Ric and Shane Helms, Crystal (Shannon's wife) and Rodney, and last but, not least we have Hayley, and ....Adam." Sage said and as soon as she said Adam she looked at Hayley whom seemed to be glaring at Adam. Each superstar went to collect their date. Jeff got up and led Sage to the bar. Adam went to go and sit next to Hayley but noticed that she was pissed.

"Hayley what's wrong?" Adam questioned concern evident in his voice.

"What's wrong?? You wanna know why I'm upset?" Hayley questioned.

"Yea." Adam said nodding.

"Because of YOU!! BECAUSE YOU ARE A NO GOOD SELFISH LYING ASSHOLE!" Hayley screamed, " I know about Sage." she said in a much quieter tone. With that Hayley ran out of the club without letting Adam give her his side of the story.

It had been a week since Sage's birthday and no one had heard from Hayley. Sage picked up the phone and dialed Hayley's cell for literally the 70th time that day. After four rings the voice mail picked up. Frustrated Sage threw her phone at the wall, luckily for Sage she had bad aim and it hit Randy (whom was sitting across from her half asleep) and fell onto his lap. Sage just sat there slipping off into her own little world. She was brought out of it when she heard a beep. Opening her eyes she looked around for the source of the noise. Then she heard another beep and realized that it was her cell phone. She picked it up and read the screen it said, 'You have 2 new messages.' Sage knew only one was new. The first one was a call from Adam the night Hayley left. Sage couldn't get herself to listen to it she knew he would blame her. But, on the phone she had you could only delete messages after listening to them. She chose the second message and listened to it half heartedly. She didn't know the number.

Sage had closed her eyes when he started to listen to the message but, they popped open as soon as she heard who it was. When the message was over Sage turned off her cell and went to wake Randy.

"Randy, hun wake up." Sage cooed while shaking him. "Fine, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way." Sage said leaving the hotel with her key card and ice bucket in hand. She quickly found the ice machine that also had an ice water button. Sage filled the ice bucket and walked back to her hotel room and slipping in quietly. Randy was still asleep on the bed in a sitting position so she lifed the sheets off of him and dumped the entire bucket of ice water on his lap. Randy shot out of the bed with a start.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" Randy exclaimed looking for the culprit. He finally noticed Sage with a little smirk on her face, "YOU DID THIS??" he questioned.

Sage nodded before explaining. "You're mom called me......


	24. Part TwentyFour

_**PART TWENTY-FOUR**_

"My mom called you?" Randy questioned in disbelief.

"Yea, she said something about dinner, and to turn your cell on." Sage said dryly before noticing the time and leaving. 'Why didn't he tell me about the dinner? Does he not want me to go? Is he too embarrased of me to let me meet his parents?' Sage questioned inwardly. Sage jumped into her rental throwing her duffle bag into the back seat. Trying to ignore the fact that the thought was gnawing at her Sage turned on the radio and drove to the arena. The arena was only about fifteen minutes from the hotel. Sage pulled into the parking lot and walked straight to the Diva's locker room. Dumping her dufflebag onto the bench she pulled put some work out clothes and her portable mini-C.D player. She quickly changed and walked down to the make-shift gym. Turning on the C.D player she put in a C.D that a fan had made for her. Soon the sound of Taking Back Sunday filled the gym. Sage took out her confused emotions out on the punching bag. She started out punching and kicking the bag properly then her emotions got the better of her and Sage was just punching and kicking the thing as if she wanted it dead. Her hands were soon red and about to bleed but she just didn't care. She was kicking the crap out of the bag and just screaming at it.

"WHY DID SHE LEAVE??? WHY?????" was the last thing Sage screamed before someone pulled her into themselves and she burst into tears on the person's chest. After crying for a bit Sage finally got the nerve to look up at whom was holding her and stroking her hair. "W-why are y-you com-comforting m-m-me?" Sage managed out through her hiccups.

"Because I've realized that this is my own fault." Adam replied hugging Sage.

"Adam, I did try to explain it to her, she just wouldn't listen." Sage explained.

"I believe you, I know how stubborn Hayley can be." He chuckled softly. Sage smiled and then Adam noticed her hands. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?" Adam exclaimed.

"Um, nothing." Sage replied innocently.

"Yea, nothing." Adam rolled his eyes as he dragged Sage to the trainers area.

"But Adam, I don't wanna go!" Sage pleaded.

"Hmmm, well I guess if you... TOO BAD!" Adam smirked dragging her to the door and entering.

"Adam, Sage." Nick the trainer nodded, "What can I do for yah?"

"Sage here was taking out some stress on the punching bad and.."

"And her hands are all red and sore?" Nick asked knowingly.

"Uh yea." Sage said meekly as Nick took out a few things.

"Alright Sage take a seat." Nick said guesturing towards the chair.

"Um, you know, I'd rather not. I'll just get going." Sage said starting for the door.

"Sage." Adam called. Sage turned around relcutantly and replied,

"Fine." and then took a seat, "But, Adam if this hurts just know that I'll kill you." Sage warned. Adam rolled his eyes and offered Sage his hand in support. For he knew that she was terrified of any kind of doctor, for she had confided this fact to him a while back. Nick had just put some liquid on a cotton swab and started to rub it on one of Sage's hands. Sage closed her eyes to try and keep the tears at bay, and bit her lip to control the scream that wanted to come out. All the while she was squeezing Adam's hand as though she was in labour. After cleaning it Nick blew on it to give Sage's hand a feeling of relief then placed a piece of cotton on top of it and wrapped the hand in a tensor bandage. He then proceeded to do the same thing with her other hand.

"Alright Sage you're done." Nick smiled. Sage let out a breath of relief. "You're lucky it's Tuesday and your next t.v appearence is on Monday. You have to keep that on until Monday and then it shoud be fully healed and if not one of the make-up artists could just cover it up with make-up by then." Nick said. "Oh and when you shower just wrap some plastic over it like you would a cast." Nick finished as Adam and Sage left.

"Adam, what's the date today?"

"September, 21st why?"

"YA BABY!!!! OTH IS SO ON TONIGHT!!! CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY!!!! WAHOO!!!" Sage smiled cheering.

"Oth? Chad Michael Murray?" Adam asked puzzled.

"OTH stands for One Tree Hill it's a show on the WB that stars my ultamite celebrity crush Chad Michael Murray." Sage explained, while Adam nodded pretending to understand.

"So where we heading to?" Adam questioned as the two had been walking for well over fifteen minutes.

"I was following you." Sage shrugged.

"I was following you." Adam laughed.

"Well then hows abouts catering?" Sage suggested.

"Sounds good." Adam agreed.

The two walked to catering and picked up some food. Sage tried calling Hayley's cell another time but, alas she has yet to get passed voice mail.

"Adam, where could she have gone?" Sage questioned.

"To tell you the truth Sage I have no idea." Adam replied.

"I mean I've called her cell like over 50 times a day and she still hasen't called back to atleast tell me that she's ok. It's scaring me." Sage confided as a single tear ran down her cheek. Adam wiped it away with his thumb.

"Sage, you just gotta believe that she's alright and that she'll be back when the time is right. Heck trying to think like that is what has gotten me through the past week." Adam said.

**A.N: Sorry for the delay guys!! I should have the next chappie up in like two days, and then there will be much more frequent updates!! Oh yea and the next two chappies will bring the story up-to-date!... lol...luv ya! muah!**


	25. Part TwentyFive

_**PART TWENTY-FIVE**_

"Adam, I just want my best friend back, right here next to me. I wanna see her and pull pranks on her like when we were kids. I wanna be able to see her here and see her smile. I.."

"I, I, I that's all I here you saying. I know you miss her and I know you want her back here but you think I don't?" Adam questioned.

"Adam, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that I've known..."

"Ya, you've known her longer than me. I've known her for six months. But, you know what? Those were the most amazing six months of my life." Adam exploded standing up and leaving in a huff.

"Oh god Hayz, get back here, and fast..." Sage whispered.

Another six days had passed and it was now Monday, September 27th, 2004. Sage had yet to talk to Randy since finding out about the dinner, and Hayley had yet to be found.

Sage was sitting in the Diva's locker room alone moping when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sage called.

"Sage." Randy greeted.

Sage looked up and saw who it was, "Randy." she nodded.

"Sage, what's going on? I mean we haven't talked in a week. Is everything alright?" Randy questioned.

Losing her battle to keep her tears at bay, they streamed down her face. "Randy, I.. I.. we have to break up." Sage whispered hoarsely.

"W-w-w-w-why?" Randy asked.

"We've gotten in too deep without knowing the simplist things about each other. I don't know you're parents names, I don't know where you grew up. I don't know anything about your past. You haven't even told your mom about us. It's just gotta happen. We're though." Sage whispered before using what strength she had left she ran for the door and down the hall. Sage just kept on running and running to the point where she was lost. She didn't care she ran and ran down endless hallways before running into something or rather someone. "S-Sorry." Sage managed to get out with the tears still flowing and the sobs much more violent.

"Sage whats wrong?" asked the concerned voice of Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff, I, I, I gotta go." Sage said while hitailing it to the parking lot. Sage ran to her rental and jumped in slamming the door and locking it. Doing the first thing that came to her mind, Sage called Hayley.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end questioned.

"Hayz.. I need... HAYLEY YOU'RE ON THE PHONE!" Sage screamed.

"Uh, yea. I'm almost over the kiss." Hayley smiled before she heard Sage sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Hayz, I did the stupidest thing possible."

"Are you telling me you cheated on Randy?" Hayley questioned.

"Ok, maybe the second stupidest thing." Sage cried.

"Oh, Sage you broke up with him didn't you." Hayley asked catching on.

"Hayz, I need you." Sage sobbed into the phone.

"Alright meet me at the hotel you told me you were staying at I'll meet you in your room." Hayley sighed hanging up. Sage turned on te car and drove to the hotel. She borded the elevator and walked to her hotel room. Opening the door she noticed some luggage on the floor. It had a note attatched to it. Sage read it.

'_Sage, hey it's Randy here. Last minute things happened and I ended up getting in late. Sorry, but, I'll see ya at the arena.'_ frustrated Sage threw herself on the bed and cried more than she had done in quite a while.

Hayley soon made it to the hotel and went right up to the room Sage was in. She knocked softly and when no one answered she opened the door, noticing it was ajar. Upon entering the room she noticed that Sage was asleep on her bed, tossing and turning. She also saw Randy's luggage and saw the note. Hayley decided that she would get Sage and herself a room at the hotel so that Sage wouldn't have to see Randy yet. Hayley made her way down stairs and got the room. Turning around to go back to get Sage she heard someone call her name.

"Hayley." the voice asked in shock.

Turning around to see who it was and when she did she responded with, "I have nothing to say to you Adam."

"Hayley, please you have to hear me out. You never heard my side of the story. Please just come up to my room so we can talk this out!" Adam pleaded.

Hayley contemplated this thought for a few minutes before replying, "Okay." she nodded boarding the elevator with Adam and then walking to his room.

Meanwhile Randy was walking up to his and Sage's room. He was just going to get his luggage and leave but, when he entered he saw Sage tossing and turning. "Randy." she whimpered. A frown grew on his face, realizing that he was the cause of her pain. Sage continued to toss and turn and he knew the reason. She had become accostom to having him by her side. He had slept like that the past few days. Stroking her face to calm her down, Randy then leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before whispering goodbye.

Another week had passed. Nothing much happened. Well that is a total lie. Sage took vacation time and has been in North Carolina with Jeff for the past week. Hayley and Adam had decided to take it slow, getting back together. Amy, Matt, and everyone else was still clueless about either situation.

"I'm back." Sage called into the large house of Jeffrey Nero Hardy. When no one replied, Sage took this as a bad sign and started looking for Jeff. She finally found him, almost drunk sitting on the couch. "You couldn't wait for me huh?" Sage questioned smiling. Jeff shrugged taking another sip from one of the many bottles. Sage shook her head and smiled grabbing some Jack Daniels and chugging it. About two hours later they were both drunk out of their minds.

"Hey, Sage." Jeff hiccupped.

"Yea?" she questioned.

"I love you." Jeff smiled.

"Aww, Jeff, I love ya too man!" Sage smiled.

"No, I really do." Jeff said before kissing Sage passionately.

And let's just say one thing led to another.


	26. Part TwentySix

_**PART TWENTY-SIX**_

Sage woke up the next morning with a huge hangover. Rolling over she noticed that Jeff was beside her. "Weird." she muttered. She then noticed what she was wearing, "OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"What?" Jeff exclaimed, sitting up, now fully awake.

"Jeff, we didn't, I mean please say we didn't, you know." Sage replied.

"Nah, we couldn't of." Jeff concluded.

"Good." Sage nodded before continuing, "The inventor of the hang over should be slowly tortured and then killed." She muttered while wrapping a sheet around herself and popping two asprin. She then walked into the bathroom to shower, there was a Raw show in Raleigh later tonight and she had a little over three hours to get ready, and put her plan into action.

Sage quickly showered, before going to look for something to wear.

"No. No. No. No. No. Come on there has to be something in here!" Sage whined while going through her closet in Jeff's guest bedroom, "AHA! Perfect." Sage smiled in victory. Slipping the outfit on, and grabbing come heels, Sage walked into the bathroom to do her make-up. Changing her mind, Sage decided not to put any make-up on. So she made her way down stairs. She made it to the living room and saw Jeff sitting on the couch.

"What in the world are you wearing?!?! Wait! Let me rephrase that, what are you NOT wearing?!?!"

"Clothes Jeff, I'm wearing clothes." Sage smiled, before looking at the clock. "SHIT! Jeff I gotta go, see ya." Sage said while taking off for her car as her wavy brown locks swayed from side to side.

Sage drove the hour to Raleigh. Sage stopped at the Holiday Inn to set up a few things before making her way to the arena. Sage watched the entire show before leaving.

She drove to the Holiday Inn and rushed up stairs to put her plan into action. Within fifteen minutes everything was set, all she had to do was wait. About half an hour later the moment she had been waiting for had come. As soon as the door opened Sage hit the play button on the sterio.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" he questioned.

"Randy, I'm sooooo sorry! Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I have EVER done! Please forgive me." Sage pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. Randy shut the door and walked up to the bed and sat down next to Sage wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Shhh, it's okay. Come here." Randy said while pulling Sage into his body. After she had calmed down Sage looked up at Randy.

"I have just the way to make it up to you."

"Y-y-you d-d-d-do." Rand choked out as Sage pulled off her shirt.

"Um hum." Sage nodded as she pulled off Randy's shirt. Then made a trail of kisses going down his chest, and continuously along his waistline. "The perfect way." Sage smiled as she looked Randy in the eye. (And well, I'll leave the rest of this to your imaginations. But, yes one thing does lead to another.)

One week later.

"Oh god Amy." Sage said tears streaming down her cheeks, "What if I am?"

"Sage, it'll all be okay. How many more minutes?"

"Three." Sage stated still in a state of disbelief. The two girls waited as they watched the timer count down.

"Ten." Amy started the coundown

"Nine." Sage added as the girls took turns.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"ONE." Sage cried as the two women walked back into the washroom at the hotel. "Amy there's two lines." Sage cried onto the other woman's shoulder.

"It'll be ok Sage, don't worry."

Wiping her tears Sage nodded trying to be positive. "You're right. I just gotta figure out how to tell Randy."

"Yea, how are you gunna tell him?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I have no clue, but the sooner the better right?" Sage questioned.

"Yep." Amy nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'm off." Sage said.

"Okay, bye." Amy nodded.

As soon as Amy was out of earshot Sage let her true emotions show. "How am I supposed to tell him, I..I..I can't." Sage cried as she drove to the arena and hid.

Sage had been avoiding everyone as they made their way throught the arena to set up for Raw tonight (it is still Oct. 11th). Finally about an hour before the show Sage got the courage to tell Randy the news, whether it was good or bad had yet to be determined. Sage found Randy just going over things for tonight and then he noticed her.

"Hey babe." Randy smiled as he gave Sage a sweet kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed a slight look of fear in her eyes.

"R-R-Randy, I..I...I... I-I'm p-p-p-p-pregnant." Sage got out while looking up into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

**A.N: I know it was a short chappie... but, hey that's what came out.**

****


	27. Part TwentySeven

_**PART TWENTY-SEVEN**_

"Pregnant?" Randy questioned, not sure he had heard Sage correctly.

"Yea." Sage nodded.

"Sage that's GREAT!!! Randy exclaimed as his eyes lit up, "I'm going to be a daddy!"

After letting out a breath of relief Sage said, "Yep, you're gunna be a daddy."

"Randy, we need you." A nearby tech called.

"Gotta go babe, duty calls." Randy smiled before running off.

"And I'm gunna be a mommy." Sage whispered looking down at her stomach. "But, am I ready to be a mommy?" she questioned herself.

Sage decided to go and pay visit to Hayley, she knew if anyone could help her sort out her feelings without forcing her opinion it was Hayley. Sage made her way to Adam's locker room. Without bothering to knock Sage opened the door and walked in. As soon as she did there was an interesting site in front of her. Turning and leaving before the door shut Sage heard Hayley moan "Oh Adam, harder." Gagging herself Sage shuddered and left. Seeing as she had nothing to do that night on Raw, Sage went off to find Amy.

"Hey Sage." Amy smiled as Sage entered the locker room Amy had been in.

"Hey Aimes." Sage smiled back.

"Did you tell him that you're preggers?" Amy questioned.

"Yea, I did. I still can't believe that I'm a week pregnant. I mean like wow, I got pregnant just before my period, how scary is that?" Sage questioned.

"Meh." Amy replied. Little did the girls know that as this conversation grew, Jeff Hardy was in the washroom and hearing EVERY word.

A little little later that night.

Sage and Amy were still talking when someone barged in the door.

"Finally." Randy bellowed.

"Looking for someone?" Amy questioned laughing.

"Uh, yea. Aimes do you mind if I talk to Sage privately?" Randy questioned.

"No problem, see ya." Amy smiled leaving.

"What did you want Randy?" Sage asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the baby, our baby." Randy smiled.

"You really are getting used to the ides of being a father aren't you?" Sage questioned.

"Well, ya." Randy answered happily.

"What do you wanna know?" Sage asked.

"How far along are you?"

"A week."

"So it was the night, that we um.. our first time?" Randy asked.

"Um hum." Sage smiled.

"So in nine months there will be a little Randy Jr. running around?"

"Well, it might be a Sage Jr., and in nine months, it won't be running, walking, or crawling." Sage laughed.

"It might be a Jeff Jr." a voice spoke up.

Turning their heads in the direction of the voice Sage questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Sage what happened about a week ago?" Jeff asked.

"Randy and I got back together."

"Ya, and we also had sex."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Randy screamed.

"Ya, Orton, I did you're girl." Jeff smirked. With that Randy pulled back an arm and swung at Jeff. The moment that happened Sage ran out of the room, in tears. Sage ran to where she knew her best friend would be, in Adam Copeland's locker room.

"Hayley, I, OH SORRY!" Sage cried at the situation she had walked into AGAIN!. Sage turned around and just ran to somewhere else in the building and ran into someone she hated at the moment. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Sage cried slapping none other than Jeff Hardy. "YOU COULDN'T JUST LET ME BE HAPPY COULD YOU?!?!?!" she screamed, slapping him again. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" Sage screamed through her tears before running off.

Five days later

Sage was now at the doctors waiting on her doctor to return hopefully with her pregnancy test results. In the waiting room was Amy, waiting to take Sage back to the hotel.

"Alrighty Sage, your done. Could you please leave your cell number with the nurse and we'll call you when the test results are confirmed." Dr. Albright said.

"Ya sure Dr. Albright." Sage smiled weekly, while getting up and leaving. Sage met Amy in the waiting room, and after giving the clerk Sage's cell phone number the two left. "Amy, how the hell did I get myself into this mess?" Sage whined.

"Well, hmm, you got drunk, supposedly slept with Jeff, then the next day you and Randy got back together and then you slept with him, and you're pregnant. You told Randy, he was happy, and when you were talking about Jeff said it could be his and then everything blew up." Amy said.

"Gee, thanks for the recap." Sage rolled her eyes. She wasen't on good terms with either Jeff or Randy. Sage hadn't talked to Jeff since she had yelled at him. She had talked to Randy, though he was very pissed at the thought that Sage could be carrying Jeff's baby. It wasen't just that fact that pissed him off, it was the fact that he had to hear it from Jeff's mouth. And let's just say if the baby turns out to be Jeff's in the end, who knows what will happen.

One week later.

"Uh hum, uh huh, yea, thanks." Sage nodded before hanging up her cell. Sage slowly made her way to the arena to break the news to Jeff and Randy. Just as she had expected Jeff and Randy were waiting for her in the Diva's locker room. Randy on one side, Jeff on the other. "Hi guys." Sage greeted nervously, walking into the locker room. "Are you ready for the news?" she asked, her voice somewhat shaking.

"Uh huh." Randy replied.

"Yep." Jeff replied.

"Well, I'm.....

**A.N: _Dun, dun, dun_. Is Sage pregnant, is she not? Who knows all will be revealed in the next part of A New Life...until then happy ficin' please R&R!**


	28. Part TwentyEight

_**PART TWENTY-EIGHT**_

not pregnant." she finished as a tear slipped down her cheek and she exited the room. Once outside Sage let the tears flow. She soon found herself enveloped in someone's arms. Looking up she saw who it was.

"It's okay, shhhh, calm down." he whispered.

"I had gotten used to the fact that there might be a Randy Jr. in here, and know that's just gone." Sage cried onto Randy's shoulder while holding her stomach.

"It's okay babe. We can get through this together, and maybe a little while down the line, no one knows how far or how soon there may be a little Randy Jr. in there." Randy smiled, hoping to bring Sage's hopes up.

"You still want to be with me? Even after the whole Jeff fiasco?"

"Yea Sage, I do. I think it'll just be another thing we worked throught to get together. I mean you never know if somethings truly meant to be until you let it go and it comes back, which you did. Besides, we don't know if you and Jeff actually did it, or if it was just Jeff's wishful thinking." Randy smiled.

"You're too much." Sage said before giving Randy a peck on the cheek. "I still can't believe that there was no baby inside me. I was getting excited." Sage sighed.

"I know babe, I was too. But, hey, since I'm done with the show stuff, and your done too you wanna go and grab a bite?"

"Ya sure, I haven't eaten in a while." Sage said realizing that she hadn't eaten in the past two days.

The two went to Denny's. Walking in Sage noticed some similar blonde hair. Smiling Sage walked up to the unsuspecting pair and yelled, "boo." Adam spat out his drink and screamed like a little girl and Hayley jumped about five feet in the air.

"Jerk." Hayley laughed punching Sage in the arm.

"Ow." Sage whined rubbing her now sore arm. "Shove over loser." Sage smirked while pushing Adam.

"Hey my boyfriend is so not a loser. If anyone's boyfriend is a loser it'd be yours." Hayley joked, poking out her tounge.

"Nope, your boyfriend's the loser, mine's the hottie." Sage laughed.

"Ya, you're right, Adam is kinda lacking in the looks department." Hayley laughed.

"Hey! That hurt." Adam pouted.

"Aww, big, bad Adam finally finds out the truth." Randy laughed, "So you think I'm a hottie huh?" Randy asked the girls while wiggling his eyebrows.

"The way I figure it, Adam's ugly and old, as are most of the guys. Old I mean. And the younger guys are all younger than me, which I don't really tend to go for. So you're not hot, but, you're the right age. Make sense?" Sage replied.

"No." Randy said while shaking his head.

"Ok, I'm hot for you're bod." Sage laughed.

"I knew it." Randy smirked cockily.

"I was being sarcastic." Sage replied rolling her eyes.

"Now you're just denying the truth. You can't stand to not be able to be with this." Randy laughed cockily.

"Wanna bet?" Sage questioned.

"Yea, wait no!"

"Too bad! Bet's on buddy, no sex, we'll see who cracks first." Sage smirked.

"Ha ha Orton." Adam laughed.

"Ha ha Copeland, we're gunna have the same bet." Hayley smiled.

"Oh, oh, oh, I love this song." Sage smiled as she had successfully flirted with the waitor and got him to put a radio on. "Hey. Hey. Hey, nothing you can say, nothings gunna change what you've done to me." Sage smiled singing along to Randy's theme. (A.N: for those wondering Randy's theme is the song Burn in My Light by Mercy Drive)

"Oh hey, that reminds me Sage, Vince told me to tell you that he needs a theme song selection from you by tomorrow." Hayley replied.

"Great." Sage muttered. "I don't know what to choose." she whined.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure with four brains we can come up with something." Hayley smiled.

"More like two, dumb and dumber don't count." Sage smiled while gesturing to Randy and then Adam.

Hayley laughed when both guys waved their fists in the air as to signal trouble coming.

"You guys better get acquainted with those hands cause they'll be you're only source of 'fun'. " Hayley laughed, doing the whole air quotations around fun.

"Alright enought jokes, come on I need music or they'll choose for me." Sage pouted.

"What about something by Evanescence?" Adam asked.

"Can't too gothic." Sage replied.

"Billy Talent?" Hayley questioned.

"Too rock." Sage replied.

"SUM 41?" Adam said.

"Too rock/punk/whatever you wanna call it."

"Kelly Clarkson?" Hayley suggested running out of ideas. Lets just say coming up with artists/songs on the fly wasn't one of her talents.

"Too pop." Sage replied.

"Dirrty by Christina Aguilera?" Randy asked.

"PERFECT!" Sage smiled. "It fits my character perfectly. I mean she's a suductress and hot so it works."

"Hot? As if." Randy laughed.

"What you don't find me hot?" Sage questioned.

"I don't find you or Hayley hot." he mumbled, just loud enough so he knew the girls would here.

"Alright Randy, here's the deal, I bet you and Adam $100 each that me and Hayz can pick up more guys than you and Adam can girls." Sage smiled throwing a wad of money on the table.

"Hey, I like that idea." Hayley smiled throwing in her own money.

"Fine." Randy replied throwing in his two hundred. They all looked at Adam as he whistled.

"Aliright." he sighed throwing in his money.

"Let the games begin." Hayley smiled.


	29. Part TwentyNine

_**PART TWENTY-NINE**_

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" Randy questioned.

"The four of us will go to a club tonight and whichever team has the most phone numbers by the end of the night wins." Sage smiled nodding at Hayley.

"So let's head to the hotel and get all snazzied up and we'll drive to the club together." Hayley smiled.

...half and hour later...

Sage and Hayley were getting ready in their room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on girls lets go." Adam hollered.

"We're coming!" The girls yelled back in unison before laughing, "Jinx!", the girls laughed again in unsion. Zipping up their shoes the girls grabbed their purses and were out the door.

Once outside the girls laughed as both men's jaws dropped. Sage watched as Randy looked her up and down, from head to toe, from the knee high boots, to the shorter than short skirt, to the bearly there top.

"Ready to go?" Hayley questioned.

"Um hmm." Adam choked out. Hayley blew him a suggestive kiss before linking arms with Sage as the two lead the way out of the hotel. The four were soon at the club.

"Finally." Sage breathed out. The smell of both Adam's and Randy's cologne together was starting to make her nausious. All four stepped out of the car before Sage layed out the rules. "Ok both teams have two hours to get as many phone numbers as possible but when the clock strikes 2am we all have to meet back out here to total them up."

"Here we go." Hayley smiled leading the way into the club.

..forty-five minutes later...

"Aww, that's sweet." Sage smiled as a guy laid a really pathetic pick up line on her.

"Care to dance?" The guy questioned. Sage nodded and followed him to the dance floor. The two danced for a bit before the song changed and they started grinding. In a matter of seconds Sage noticed that the guy's hands had left her hips and were starting to go to inappropriate places. Pulling them back down to her hips she sighed. The guys tried again and then quickly removed his hands. Turning around she saw someone lay out a punch on the guy. She quickly noticed that it was Randy.

"Randy stop." she whispered. Grabbing his hand she took Randy into the girls washroom. Turning around she looked at his eye, it was starting to swell, his clothes were ripped and Sage had never found him sexier. He had stood up for her to a much bigger man. Not being able to stand the feeling anymore she just started ripping his clothes off.

"What about the bet?" Randy questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, right the bet." Sage whispered remembering the no sex deal. Sighing she offered Randy a hand up off the floor. Randy mentally slapped himself for bringing up the bet. "This is gunna be one looooong bet." Sage muttered after leaving the washroom.

...one hour later...

"21, 22, 23, 24, 24 numbers" Adam added loudly in a 'beat that tone'.

"1, 2, 3, ... 23, 24,...33, 34,...44, 45.. 54, 55 we have 55!" Hayley smiled.

"HELL YEAH!" Sage yelled smiling. The two girls broke out into their victory dances. After their befief but funny dancing moment the girls regained their self-control and laughed while walking towards the car. "You're the one that I want." Sage started singing as Hayley joined her.

"You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey   
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)"

**(A.N: I was too lazy to type out the lyrics by myself so I got them off so, sorry if they're wrong.)**


	30. Part Thirty

_**PART THIRTY**_

The four soon arrived at the hotel and went their seperate ways. Hayley and Sage walked to their hotel room as Adam and Randy walked to theirs.

Sage changed into a Randy Orton Legend Killer Tour t-shirt and a pair of boxers that she had stolen from Randy.

"Girl, you're obsessed!" Hayley laughed when she noticed what Sage was wearing.

"Dude, I swear I almost cracked today." Sage whined.

"Are you serious? When?"

"In the club washroom, if Randy didn't bring up the bet, who knows what would have happened."

"In the club washroom?!?!"

Blushing, Sage nodded.

"You dirty girl!" Hayley yelled, laughing.

"Oh hush, as if you haven't done worse." Sage smirked.

"So?" Hayley questioned not fully responding, "At least I didn't almost crack on the first day!" she laughed. Sage just poked out her tongue. "Loser." Hayley smiled while shaking her head.

"Whatever." Sage laughed while hopping into bed and turning off the lights.

The next day

"Uh huh, um hmm, okay, yea, yep, bye." Sage finished up the conversation clicking her cell shut. Sighing she continued her way to Randy's hotel room. He had left her a message about needing to talk to her about something important. Sage knocked softly when she arrived.

"Come on in babe, I'll be a sec." Randy replied opening the door in nothing but a towel. Sage walked in and watched as Randy walked back into the washroom. About fifteen minutes later he walked out.

"You needed to talk to me?" Sage questioned.

"Uh, yea. What's the date today?"

"October 24th why?"

"You have one week to prepare to meet the rentals, I mean that is if you want to of coarse."

"Um, Randy is meeting your parent's really such a good idea?"

"Well, yea. And after that a bunch of us are going out trick-or-treating and then to a costume party." Randy smiled.

"Ok, sounds like fun." Sage smiled placing a kiss on Randy's cheek and then turned to leave.

One week later (it's October 31st)

"Come on already Sage!" Randy whined, knocking on her door.

"Just come in I'll be a few." Rolling his eyes Randy entered the hotel room. His eyes just about popped out of his head at the sight of all the clothes that were everywhere.

"Too slutty. Too conservative. Too sparkly. Too shiny. Too PERFECT!" Sage smiled while picking up the outfit and running into the bathroom to change. Smiling she emerged from the bathroom in a black A-Line skirt that rested just above her knees, and a purple top that tied up around her neck that showed just a bit of her back. Her hair was done up in a rather simple bun with a few strands on hair loose here and there. To top it off she wore make-up and strappy black sandals.

When Sage saw what Randy was wearing she laughed, "Matching are we?" refering to the fact that Randy was wearing a purple polo shirt with black slacks and black shoes.

Rolling his eyes Randy smirked, "Let's go already."

"Do you have your costume?" Sage questioned while picking up a small duffle bag and her purse.

"Yep, it's in the trunk of my car."

..one hour later..

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Orton." Sage smiled.

"Now dear, didn't I tell you it was Elaine?" Randy's mom smiled.

"Right, thanks Elaine." Sage smiled.

"Oh and next time don't be afraid to show up in a t-shirt and jeans." Elaine smiled. Sage laughed and followed Randy out the door.

Randy drove the himself and Sage to a friends house where all the wrestlers were meeting. Sage went directly into the bathroom to change.

Half and hour later she emerged in a short red skirt and tube top with fishnet stockings and top. She wore a blonde wig and had red streaks in it and, all her make-up was red. On top of her head sat two horns, she also had on a little devil tail. She also had on red strappy stilletos.

When she walked out she noticed Hayey off to the side in her French Maid costume with a black wig talking to Trish whom seemed to be dressed as a hooker with brown hair.

"Hey girls! Love the costumes." Sage smiled walking up to the pair.

"Thanks, love yours too." Trish smiled.

Sage then started looking at other people's costumes there were many including: a witch, a demon, Freddy Kruger, Jason, an axe murderer, and a ghost?

"What the hell is Shane wearing?!?!" Sage laughed.

"He forgot to buy a costume so he grabbed a white sheet from the hotel and made himself a ghost costume." Trish laughed.

"The plans still in action right?" Hayley questioned.

"Yep, but I do feel kinda bad." Sage sighed.

"Hey, he started it, and now you're gunna finish it." Hayley reminded her.

"Right." Sage smiled, "So it's all set?"

"Yup." Trish nodded. "He won't know what hit him... or you... or whatever!" she laughed.

"Brunette." Sage smiled.

"Blonde." Trish laughed back.

"Like whatever." Sage smiled while twirling her hair around her finger.

"I vant to suck your blood." A voice whispered from behind Sage.

"Go ahead big boy." Sage said seductivly while throwing her head back and giving Randy a quick kiss on the lips. "You know.." Sage started while pulling Randy's head towards her neck, "I've always had a thing for men with BIG.." she said bringing him closer, "teeth." She finished whispering in his ear.

"Tease." he whispered.

"No that'd be Hayley if ya couldn't tell." she smiled devilishly.

"Hey!" Hayley smiled while smacking Sage on the arm.

Laughing, Randy walked off to socalize.

..half an hour later...

Sage dialed Randy's cell number.

"Yello?"

Breathing heavily she replied, "Randy, help me, some one pulled me into another room and, and they, they locked me in."

"Where are you?"

"I, I, I don't, AHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!! AHHHHH....."

Randy looked at his cell phone screen it read : Call ended.

"Shit!" He swore while starting to frantically search for Sage. About fifteen minutes later he arrived at the last possible spot. Opening the door he started calling for her. That's when he noticed it, it was her bloody body. "No." he whispered dropping to his knees.

**Dun, dun, dun. Is this all a part of Sage's plan or did something go terribly wrong??? Stay tuned to this story.. all will be revealed in the next chapter.. until then, happy ficin'!**


	31. Part ThirtyOne

_**PART THIRTY-ONE**_

"Sage, baby, please, no." Randy whispered.

"Please, just wake up, please." He begged looking down at her body which lay about 7cm away from the bed in the guest bedroom.

"Oh god, please let this be a dream." he whispered horsly as the tears fell.

"Sage, please, I, I, I love you." he whispered before turning about to stand up to go and get help.

"What did you say?" A female's voice questioned.

Whipping his head around he noticed Sage's eyes flutter open. "Sage." he called pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"What did you say?" she whispered again.

"I said that I, I love you." he whispered back.

Tears started streaming down Sage's cheeks.

"Sage what's wrong?" Randy questioned pulling her into him.

"I, I, I love you too." she whispered. That's when it hit Randy, they had never said the 'L' word to each other.

Randy gave Sage a peck on the lips and then pulled away.

"You don't get away that easy." she whispered.

"Huh?" Randy questioned. "What about the.."

"Screw the bet! I love you and I want you right here, right now." Sage said while locking the door and starting to put on a little strip tease for Randy.

And well one thing lead to another.

..The next day..

Randy had a big grin on his face when he woke up the next morning. The sun was streaming in through the blinds and Sage lay beside him under the warm blankets sleeping peacefully. Rubbing her bare back he sighed in content.

As if responding to his touch Sage snuggled closer to Randy. Randy smiled and then looked at his watch.

"SHIT!" he cursed causing Sage to shoot out of her sleep clinging to the blankets.

"What?" she questioned.

"We're gunna be late for Raw." he replied.

The two hurrily got out of bed and put on their costumes. 'Maybe I should have brought my travel bag in with me.' Sage thought.

Shaking her head she ran behind Randy down the stairs and out the door. Randy jumped into the driver's seat and started the van.

Sage got in back and started to change into sweats. 'Thank god for tinted windows!' she thought. After she was dressed and Randy was at a stop light they changed places. Randy quickly got dressed as Sage drove the rest of the way to the arena.

They soon arrived at the arena and hurried off to the meeting that Randy had just remembered that they were having.

"Randy, Sage, how nice of you to FINALLY join us." Paul called as he was still filling in for Vince while he was gone.

"Sorry, just woke up." Randy shrugged. Sage just looked away twirling her hair. She was not about to get into a stare-down with Paul.

"We could tell." Chris Jericho muttered.

"Heard that asshole." Sage murmered.

"ANYWAYS, as I was saying, Trish you know what has been altered for your segment so you may leave." Paul instructed as Trish took her leave.

..fifteen minutes later..

The meeting was finally over so Sage turned and left needed to go and brush her hair, teeth, etc.

"So, did Randy get any candy last night?" Trish questioned wiggling her eyebrows.

"Trash, oops, I mean Trish, nothing happened, even though it's not any of your business, so yes the bet's still on." Sage smiled at her friend.

"Haha, you're so funny." Trish replied rolling her eyes and smacking Sage in the back of the head.

"And people wonder why I'm so messed up." Sage laughed at herself, while rubbing the back of her head.

"I still wonder." a males voice spoke.

Turning to see whom it was Sage's smile grew to a frown, "Jeff." she nodded before trying to pass him.

"Sage wait!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, for being a jackass, for almost ruining my relationship with Randy, or is it just because you feel guilty?" Sage questioned coldy.

"I'm sorry because.."

"SAVE IT JEFF! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Sage yelled before turning to storm off.

"Whatever, it's your own fault." he murmered.

"My fault?!?!?! MY FAULT?!?!?! JUST HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?!?!" Sage questioned turning around to face Jeff, before slapping him and turning to leave once more. Jeff grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Ya it is your fault. It's not my fault you're easy." Jeff sneered, which just earned him another slap in the face.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Sage shook her head before leaving.

"Sage what's wrong?" Hayley questioned as Sage was walking by Adam's locker room trying to keep tears and frustration at bay.

"Jeff's an asshole. That's whats wrong." Sage replied.

"Oh yea, I'm the asshole." Jeff replied rolling his eyes as he walked past.

"Ya Jeff you are." Sage replied.

"It's like I told you before you're a no good, selfish.."

"STOP!" Hayley screamed, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FIGHTING! JUST APOLOGIZE AND BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN!" she shouted.

"Why should I?" Jeff questioned.

"Because you've been sulking around for the past few weeks like you've just lost your best friend." Hayley replied.

"It's because he did and I did too." Sage replied quietly.

"Sage if you can't foget can you atleast try to forgive?" Hayley questioned.

Sage only nodded her head.

"Sage, I really am sorry." Jeff replied.

"I know." she whispered as the two hugged.

"See, problem fixed and it only took meer minutes." Hayley replied cockily.

"Shaddup." Sage laughed.

Poking out her tounge Hayley left.

"Jeff I gotta go but, we have some major catching up to do ok?" Sage questioned.

"Yep, see ya." Jeff replied walking off with a smile on his face.

"Guess what you missed?" a males voice questioned.

"What?" Sage questioned as she turned to face Chris Jericho.

"Desserts with whipped cream, but, don't worry I saved you some." Chris smiled before pulling out a can of whipped cream from behind his back and covering Sage in it.

"Aww, Chris you shouldn't have! I'll just have to repay you!"

"Wh-why? Wh-where? H-How?" Chris questioned.

"Right here, right now, with a nice loooong hug." Sage smirked giving Chris a nice long hug. "Oh, and these were your sweats by the way." Sage smiled before going to change.

After changing she started her walk to catering. Sighing she grabbed a plate and started filling it with food. Looking around she spotted Chris Jericho and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Chris." she greeted with a half smile.

"Humhamhuhshup?"

"Huh?"

"Hey Sage what's up?" Chris tried again after swallowing his food.

"Meh, not much, be right back." Sage smiled while turning to go to another table. "Adam give me some mashed potatoes." Sage smiled. Adam nodded and grabbed and handful and placed it in Sage's hand. Smiling Sage took aim and whipped the mashed potatoes.

"What the hell?!?!" Jericho questioned in rage, "Who threw 'em?"

Everyone pointed at Sage while Sage pointed at Adam.

"That's it." Jericho seethed picking up a blob of something or other and whipped them at Sage, only she dodged them and lets say Hayley ended up with a mouthful.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Everybody screamed.

It was at that moment that Paul entered the catering area and when Trish ducked Paul had a nice big pile of pie filling on his face.

"WHO DID IT?" he questioned as everyone ran before he knew who was there.

After that incident Raw ran pretty smoothly as did the next few days, it was now November 4th.

Paul had yet to find out who had thrown the pie filling and who had started the food fight.

'Phew.' Sage thought as she rolled over in the bed. She looked at Randy beside her and knew the perfect way to wake him up, well maybe not, I mean they had slept in really late, whatever. Sage thought as she was just confuing herself. She got on top of Randy and kissed his sleeping figure. It took him about .4 seconds to start adding to it. She pulled away and grinned at him before getting up to go and take a shower. She rolled her eyes as there was a knock at the door the second she locked it.

"Go away, I gotta shower." Sage pouted.

"I do too." Randy smirked from the other end.

"Me first!" Sage laughed.

"It's a double ended shower." Randy replied.

"Gees, Randy don't you think about anything other than sex?" Sage questioned as she opened the door.

"Let me think about that..... nope." he laughed.

"Loser." she replied before letting him in the washroom and walking out, "Well, I think about lots of things, and The OC starts its second season tonight, so if you'll excuse me." Sage smiled while turning on the t.v.

"Is that the show with Chad Michael Murray in it?" Randy questioned.

Sage stared at his as if he had two heads. "NO! CMM is on OTH not the OC!" Sage replied in girltalk as Randy would call it.

"Whatever."

"CMM is on the same channel as Charmed and GG." Sage replied.

"Oh, ok. Alyssa Milano, mmm..." Randy smiled.

"Hey." Sage replied smacking his arm. Just as the phone rang. Smiling Sage picked it up.

"Hey, hun what's wrong? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! OH MY GOD?!?! Do you need me right now? Are you sure? Okay, bye girlie I love ya, stay in touch." Sage spoke into her cell.

"Sage what's wrong?" Randy questioned.

"While we've been sleeping there's been roster cuts." Sage replied.

"What? Who?" Randy questioned.

"Billy Gunn, A-Train, Test, Chuck Palumbo, Gail Kim, Nidia, Johnny Stamboli, Rodney Mack, Jazz, Rico, and there's supposed to be one more release."

"WOW!" was Randy's only comment.

"That's three women gone! How are we supposed to have a women's division with only Amy, Trish, Lisa Marie, Nora, Christy, Stacy, Hayley and me?!?!"

"I dunno babe, Vince has gotta have a plan in doing this." Randy smiled hoping he or Sage wasn't the next one axed.

After a bit of comforting the couple settled in for the season premiere of The OC.

(After the OC)

"Wow, that was good." Sage smiled.

"It was ok." Randy replied.

Rolling her eyes Sage switched the channel and ended up watching a show called 'Life As We Know It'.

Once the show was over Sage started crawled back into bed. There was no point in trying to stay up. But, Randy had other ideas.


	32. Part ThirtyTwo

_**PART THIRTY-TWO**_

The next morning Sage woke up to the ringing of her cellphone. Without bothering to check whom it was she answered.

"Hello?" Sage asked while putting on Randy's t-shirt.

"Sage, hi it's Stephanie McMahon. I have some important news to tell you."

"Okay." Sage replied nervously.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of the roster cuts?" Stephanie questioned.

"Um, yea."

"Well, since there are now few Divas on Raw, we need to bring you up to being a wrestler."

"Oh! Okay." Sage smiled.

"Alright, glad to know that you're okay with all of this. I'll see you later today at the arena and we can work out all the kinks. I have to go, I'll talk to you later Sage, bye." Stephanie said before hanging up.

Sage was full of excitement. That's when she realized that Randy was still asleep and she had to tell him the good news.

"Randy wake up." Sage giggled like a little girl while jumping on the bed.

"No." came his reply as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Fine." Sage replied before getting off the bed and taking all the blankets and sheets with her.

"What do you want?" Randy growned, obviously still tired from the previous nights' events.

"It's time to get up, we have to get to the arena. Oh and I'm gunna start wrestling." Sage smiled wondering if he would catch on.

"Oh yea. WAIT! Did you say you were gunna start wrestling?" Randy questioned as his eyes popped open.

"Umhmmm." Sage replied, while picking up her clothes that were dicarded on the floor from the night before.

"Oh babe that's great." Randy smiled as he pulled her body towards his. He then started to kiss her, only Sage pulled away.

"Sorry Randy but, we gotta get going." Sage smiled while grabbing some clothes and going to shower and change. Randy soon joined her in the washroom taking a shower himself. Ignoring his obvious come ons, Sage finished her shower and then got out.

She towelled herself off and got dressed. She then blow-dried her hair and threw it up in a rather messy bun. She then put on some eye-liner, and she slipped on some runners. She was soon joined by Randy. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she followed him out the door.

..half and hour later..

Sage and Randy had finally arrived at the arena after making a pit stop at Mickey D's. Polishing off what was left of her fries Sage followed Randy into the arena.

"Sage!" Trish just about screamed as she and Randy entered the arena.

"Trish!" Sage mimicked back.

"Oh hush!" Trish laughed. "I just heard about you're phone call. Congrats, I hear that I'll be facing you rather soon." Trish smiled.

"Cool! I gotta go find Steph though." Sage smiled as she walked off.

Sage was off in her own little world thinking about what it would be like to actually wrestle live on Raw when she ran into someone.

"Sorry." Sage smiled as she offered the woman a hand up.

"It's ok." The redhead smiled, "I'm Christy by the way." she smiled as she stuck out her hand.

"Hi Chirsty, I'm Sage." she smiled while shaking her hand. "I'm glad that I finally 'ran' into you." Sage laughed.

"Well, Sage I gotta go but, I hope to get to know you." Christy smiled before continuing down the hall.

Sage then continued her search for Stephanie. Finally after running into a few other superstars she finally found a door with the lable 'Stephanie McMahon'. Sage knocked rather softly. She entered after she heard a muffed come in.

"Sage, hi!" Stephanie greeted.

"Hey Steph." Sage smiled.

"Here to learn more about your wrestling gig I assume?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yep."

"Well take a seat and we'll get started."

"Okay." Sage smiled taking a seat in one of the large leather chairs.

"We are putting you in a story line where you and Trish are bitter enimies. We were thinking of having Trish try to flirt with Randy and when you walk in you totally kick her ass. Leading to the match, which you will win because Trish will get DQ'd. And the rivalry will continue for weeks and then finally grow to a winner gets Randy match at one of the pay-per-views."

"Winner gets Randy match? I like." Sage laughed. "No one will expect that."

"Well, that's all you really need to know for now, so here's your script. I suggest you, Trish and Randy go over it together."

"Alright, see ya later Steph." Sage smiled while leaving the office.

Sage walked down the hallway and decided to visit some of the guys. Without bothering to knock she entered the room. Once she did she heard quiet a lot of high-pitched screams and she watched as the guys did their best to cover up.

"It's not like you guys have anything I haven't seen before." Sage replied, "Or do you?" she questioned wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Jeff had yet to notice Sage because he was listening to his headphones. Grinning she grabbed a semi-damp towel twirled it and whipped his ass with it was hard as she could. Jeff let out a girl-ish scream and his towel dropped to the floor. He spun around to see who had done it while attepting to cover up at the same time.

"Hi Jeff, nice to see you, ALL of you." Sage laughed.

Blushing, Jeff turned around and walked into the bathroom area. Laughing Sage said her hello's and sat around for a while playing Smackdown vs. Raw. For it being her first time playing anykind of video game Sage was pretty good. She had beaten all the guys in the locker room. She said her goodbye's before going off to find Hayley. After searching for a bit she finally found the right room Without bothering to knock she opened the door.

"PLEASE HAYLEY!" She heard Adam beg.

"Nope, bets still on." Hayley laughed.

"PLEASE?" Adam tried again.

"Ahem." Sage interrupted.

"Sage hey!" Hayley greeted.

"Just wanted to tell ya that I start my wrestling storyline tonight."

"Really?!?! I am TOO!!!" Hayley replied.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" Sage questioned. When Hayley nodded her head the girls errupted into screams of happiness. After calming down at bit a thought hit Sage.

"You know what this means don't you?" Sage questioned.

"We so could end up teaming together!!!" Sage squealed.

"Dude! We so totally could." Hayley smiled.

"I still HATE the idea." Adam mumbled.

"What was that?" Sage questioned.

"Adam's afraid that I'll get hurt so he disappoves." Hayley replied rolling her eyes.

"You could get hurt!" Adam insisted once more.

"Could Adam, could is the key word." Hayley replied.

"Please decline the offer!" Adam replied while giving Hayley puppy dog eyes.

"How about this, if you let me wrestle I'll let you have what you want."

"REALLY?!?!?!" Adam questioned excited.

"Umhmm." Hayley replied.

"I can tell where this is going so I'm gunna take my leave." Sage interrupted as she left the room and went walking to see who else she could find.

"Sage!" Randy called to Sage's retreating form.

"Yea?" she questioned.

"I got 'em." he smiled.

"Really?!?!?!" Sage questioned.

"Mmmhmmm." he smiled.

"Oh my god this is sweetness." Sage smiled as she ran up to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Yep, you, me at Ryan Cabrera on Sunday." he smiled.

"I can't believe you actually got the tickets." Sage smiled. (A.N: for those wondering what the hell they're talking about, Ryan Cabrera is playing in St. Louis, MO at The Pageant with special guest Skye Sweetnam on Nov. 7th in real life and they're attending...lol..)

"Before I forget, Trish is waiting for us in the guys locker room." Randy replied.

"Oh yea!" Sage replied remembering that she had to go over lines, etc. for tonight.

"Forgot huh?" Randy questioned.

"Yep." Sage replied.

Randy rolled his eyes as he lead the way to the locker room.

"Ready to get started?" Trish questioned as the two entered the locker room.

"Yuppers." Sage smiled.

"Yea." Randy replied.

"Okay, Sage just stand off to the side instead of outside the door." Trish laughed.

"Just start." Sage replied.

following script as much as possible

"Hey Randy." Trish greeted while tracing her shirt line with her fingers.

"Oh, hi Trish." Randy responeded.

"You're match was really good tonight, but, then again they are every night."

"Thanks." Randy replied, Trish's compliments were definately feeding his ego.

"What are you doing to celebrate tonight?" Trish questioned.

"Not sure yet." he shrugged.

"I have an idea."

"What's that?" Randy questioned.

Pulling a keycard out of her bra she replied, "Room 321 tonight, find me." she replied while started to put the card into his wrestling trunks.

"Get the hell away from him you slut!" Sage replied sounding rather pissed.

"Why should I?" Trish questioned.

"Trish back off, we don't need history repeating itself do we?" Sage questioned.

"Like whatever!" Trish replied before turning her attention back to Randy, "As I was saying, room 321..."

"BITCH!" Sage screamed while grabbing Trish by the hair, and then whipping her in one direction. "I said get away!"

"Screw off!" Trish replied before shoving Sage towards a table. Randy gave Trish a 'what the hell are you doing?' look as he checked on Sage. Sage then pecked Randy on the cheek and then pretened to clothes line Trish.

"When I tell you to do something you do it!" Sage bellowed before pretending to slap Trish. Trish then pretended to slap Sage and tried to smack her with a chair. Sage ducked and then gave Trish a pretend face plant. Sage then kicked her in the gut before giving Randy a passionate kiss on the lips and then walking out. Randy was not too far behind.

end script

"Well?" Sage questioned as she re-enterd the room.


	33. Part ThirtyThree

_**PART THIRTY-THREE**_

**A.N: For those wondering, GG stands for Gilmore Girls..**

"Good job babe!" Randy smiled, giving Sage a little kiss.

"Yea, good job chica!" Trish smiled. "You're totally ready for monday!"

"Thanks guys."

Two days later (The Ryan Cabrera concert is now over. Randy and Sage are on their way to Randy's house, which Sage has never seen before.)

"So did you have fun?" Randy questioned.

"Randy, that was AMAZING!! I mean like just being there with you was the most amazing expirence!" Sage smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Randy smiled as he pulled into his driveway, "We're here!"

"This is YOUR house?!?!?!"

Randy chuckled at her reaction, "Yep."

"Wow." she smiled as she looked up at the house.

Randy smiled to himself, if she liked the inside she was definately gunna like the inside.

When Sage got out of the car Randy covered her eyes with his hands and led her to the door.

"Can I open them now?" Sage questioned after walking up the front steps.

"Just a little further." Randy told her.

"Okay, now!" Randy smiled after a little while.

"OH MY GOD!" Sage gasped.

"You like?" Randy questioned.

"Yea, I like." Sage smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek and Randy wiped it away.

Randy had lit a bunch of candles, and put on some soft music. On the floor lay rose pettles which read 'R S' in a heart, and on the table sit some chocolate sauce, strawberries, and whipped cream.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

Not too soon later the couple was enjoying the strawberries and chocolate sauce before having a rather eventful night and then finally some sleep.

two days later (Nov. 9th)

Holding a rather large box Sage walked down the hotel hallway before knocking on one of the many doors.

"Yea?" a tired Chris Jericho questioned.

"Happy Birthday!" Sage smiled before putting down the box and giving Chris a hug.

"Thanks Sage." Chris smiled before noticing the box, "It that for me by any chance?" he questioned like a little child.

"No Chris it's for me, of course it's for you!" Sage laughed. "Let me in and you can open it." Sage smiled.

"Come on in!" Chris smiled opening the door.

"Thank you." Sage smiled as she walked in and took a seat on the bed before giving Chris the box.

"I wonder what it is?!?!?!" Chris said, ripping open the packaging, only to reveal another box.

"Huh?" Chris questioned as he ripped the next open, only to revel another box.

This continued for another fifteen minutes, or 20 boxes later. Ripping open the last box, an envelope was revealed.

"ALL THIS FOR A FRIGGIN' ENVELOPE?!?!?" Chris exclaimed.

"Just open it." Sage replied, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever!" Chris replied as he opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

"Hey Chris, how much do you like to kiss, I mean Kiss?" Chris read from the card. Looking at Sage wearily Chris opened up the money pocket on the card and pulled out two tickets.

"What?" Chris questioned.

"Turn them over and read them." Sage replied.

"Kiss featuring Helloween. November 20th. WAIT! YOU GOT ME KISS & HELLOWEEN CONCERT TICKETS?!?!?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, one for you and one for me." Sage replied.

"THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!" Chris replied hugging Sage tightly.

"Chris....air...." Sage gasped out.

"Sorry." he whispered, letting go, still staring at the tickets.

Five days later (Nov. 14th)

"Amy do you think I'm getting fat?" Sage questioned as she tried to get into a pair of jeans, which didn't fit.

"No why?"

"I've gained like six pounds!!!" Sage whined, as she stepped on the scale in the bathroom in her & Amy's house. "How in the hell did I gain six pounds in like a month?!?!"

"Sage, are you pregnant?" Amy questioned with a serious look on her face.

"Nope, 'aunt flow' just popped in for a visit yesterday."

"Hmmm, whatcha been eatin'?"

"The same stuff that I always do, and I've been excersizing like crazy to get ready for my match."

"I don't know then." Amy shrugged.

"I'm fat!" Sage whined again, turning into quite the drama queen about it.

"Sage, it's hardly noticealbe."

"HARDLY NOTICABLE?!?! AMY I DON'T FRIGGIN' FIT INTO ANY OF MY CLOTHES!!!!!!"

"Calm down! Take a deep breath." Amy laughed.

"I'm glad you find my situation humerous Amy." Sage replied rolling her eyes.

"Situation? You gained weight, it's normal!"

"Yes, gaining weight is normal but six pounds in a MONTH?"

"I don't know Sage but, stop being a dramaqueen about it." Amy replied.

"Fine, whatever!" Sage replied before leaving to look through her clothes to find something that fit.

Bored, Sage decided to see whom wanted to chat with her. It turned out that Shannon was online.

SaGe: hey shan, what's up?

ShanMan: hey sage, not much, i got something for you to see tho...

ShanMan has invited SaGe to view his/her webcam. Accept or Cancel

Clicking accept Sage wondered what he could possibly want her to see.

SaGe: OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!!?!

ShanMan: you like?

SaGe: ummmm.... I like it... it's......different....

ShanMan: still in shock huh?

SaGe: shock isn't the right word... it does look good tho )

ShanMan: alrighty Sage sorry to cut this short but we have a meeting, so cya!

SaGe: bye shanny!!!

ShanMan: bye sage

ShanMan has logged off.

Sage smiled when the next person signed on.

LadieKiller: hey babe

SaGe: hey randall )

LadieKiller: i hate when u call me that... i feel like im a little kid thats in deep shit... lol...

SaGe: lol... i know.. ;)... so who's runnin' Raw from you're little group?

LadieKiller: it's a secret... :).. r u wrestling tomorrow or is it just another promo with Trish?

SaGe: i think we're doing the DQ match thing... Steph said that things were a bit crazy so she wasen't sure.. so me and Trish worked it out just in case..

LadieKiller: I can't wait to see you tomorrow!

SaGe: awww....

LadieKiller: so what kinda room do u want me to book for us?

SaGe: ACTUALLY, i'm rooming with trish

LadieKiller: y? u'll just be in my room by the end of the night anyway.

SaGe: actually i won't, i'm not feeling to well, sorry ladiekiller but, no action for a while, i g2g, cya.

SaGe has logged off.

Sage sighed to herself, it wasn't that she felt sick, it was that she was starting to feel insecure with the weight gain.

After talking to Hayley, Sage decided to go out for a run. Slipping on some runners and putting on a sweatshirt that matched the running pants she wore Sage grabbed her walkman and took off.

"Sick and tired of this world, there's no more air, trippin' over myself, goin' nowhere. Waiting, suffocating, no direction, and I took a dive... " Sage sang along as Ryan Cabrera's On The Way Down played on her walkman.

"Ryan Cabrera?" Jeff questioned.

"Huh?"

"The c.d" he laughed.

Slipping off her headphones and slowing down to a walk Sage answered, "oh yea! Randy got it for me when we went to the concert, we even got some autographs." Sage smiled.

"Cool."

Sage nodded, "I can't believe that I ran all the way to your house." she laughed.

"Wanna come in for something to drink or something?"

"Sure, thanks." Sage smiled as she followed Jeff into his house.

"What do you want? I have Pepsi, Sprite, Blue, Mike's, Jack, and um.. Milk." Jeff asked.

"Um, water will be fine." Sage replied remembering the last time she mixed alcohol and Jeff together, "Jeff when's the last time you cleaned this place?" she questioned.

"Um, I dunno. Why?"

"Why?!?!? It's a friggin' pig stye!"

"Oh, well um... heh... you see, I..."

"Jeff theres no real reason is there?"

"No." he sighed in defeat.

Rolling her eyes Sage grabbed a broom and started to clean, along with Jeff.

The next day Sage was nervous as if all hell was about to break loose... it was her first televised match.

"Calm down babe, you'll do great." Randy comforted her while placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Trish was announced first and than Sage's music hit. "It's now of never." Sage sighed while grabbing Randy's hand.


	34. Part ThirtyFour

_**PART THRITY FOUR**_

"And making her way to the ring being accompanied by Randy Orton, residing in Cameron, North Carolina, SAGE!!!"

Putting on her camera persona Sage strutted down the ramp with Randy in toe.

Randy sat on the second rope and held up the top so that Sage could enter. Sage placed a steamy kiss on Randy's lips and then he got out of the ring. Smirking, Sage started the match as practiced.

"You stupid little bitch! You couldn't just leave things alone could you?!?!?!" Sage screamed, before sprearing Trish down to the mat. Grabbing Trish by the hair, Sage started smacking Trish's head into the mat. Trish then rolled on top of Sage doing the same thing. Pissed, Sage pushed Trish off of her and got up pulling Trish with her. Trish slapped Sage and then threw her into the ropes. But, on her way back before Trish could do anything Sage delievered a clothesline. Trish then got back up and Sage threw her into the corner. Sage delievered a few chops before monkey flipping Trish. Trish stood wobbling slighty, giving Sage the opportunity to deliver a Tornado DDT on her. Sage smiled and went to climb up onto the ropes, and that's when she saw it.

"RANDY WATCH OUT!!" Sage screamed.

"Huh? Wha?" Randy questioned before he was nailed in the back of the head by Batista. As the ref went out to try and put a stop to the Randy/Batista situation Trish slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair. Sage then attempted to climb back down off the ropes when she was nailed in the head with a chair. As Sage fell to the mat, Trish threw the chair out of the ring and Batista threw the ref into the ring. Noticing that both of Sage's shoulders were on the mat he started the count. 1....2....3. Trish's music sounded as she threw her fist up into the air in victory. Trish quickly scurried out of the ring when she noticed that Randy had come to after Batista's attack. Randy stood and wobbled a bit. He shook his head before looking around. When he noticed Sage's limp body in the ring, he quickly slid in and picked her up before carring her to the back.

"Sage we're outta camera view, you can get down now." Randy said. "Besides you weigh a ton." Randy laughed.

"Hey!" came Sage's offended response before reaching for the now sore back of her head. Laughing, Randy quickly jogged to the trainer's room and laid Sage down on a bench.

"Nick, can you give her something for her head? I don't think she's use to the pain of getting hit in the head with a chair, no matter how soft it was." Randy laughed.

"It's not funny." Sage pouted before breaking out in laughter as she sat up.

"Here." Nick laughed as he handed Sage a white pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Sage said with a smile, before she swallowed the pill.

"Alrighty, bye guys." Nick called as Sage and Randy then walked out of the training area.

"So where we headed to?" Randy questioned.

"I'M headed back to the hotel. YOU on the other hand, I have no clue." Sage said emphasizing I'm and you.

"So you're really rooming with Trish?" Randy questioned with a slight pout.

"Yep, apologize to Randy Jr. for me." Sage laughed before heading to the Diva's locker room and then back to the hotel.

One week later (Nov. 22)

"So, Sage, whatcha doin' for turkey day?" Jeff questioned as he watched Sage run on the tredmill.

"Um, I'm gunna be in NC with ya'll and I think Randy may be coming with." Sage replied as she slowed down and eventually stopped. "What about you?"

"I'll be in NC too! DUH!!!" Jeff laughed.

"Shut up!" Sage laughed as she took a sip of water.

"So Randy's comin' with huh?"

"Yea, Jeff I hope you guys can just get along. I mean you guys haven't said one word to each other since well, you know. I just don't want a holiday to be ruined because two grown men couldn't get along."

"Hint taken." Jeff laughed.

"Jeff, I'm serious." Sage replied, looking him in te eye.

"Okay, okay." Jeff sighed, while putting his hands forward as if to ward off an attack.

"Okay, well I wanna get some in ring work done." Sage smiled.

"I knew it." Jeff laughed, as the two hopped into the practice ring.

..half an hour later..

"Okay, just do a front flip, like you were on a trampoline or something."

"Jeff, I don't do swantons, I do moonsaults!" Sage cried in protest, "And that's only off the top rope! Not a friggin' PAINTER'S LADDER!!"

"Come on ya big baby!" Jeff called.

"No, Jeff I can't."

"DO IT!! DO IT!! DO IT!!" some people cheered.

Looking behind her and on the outside of the ring stand Matt, Shane, Amy, and Trish.

"NO!" Sage yelled back.

"DO IT!!! DO IT!!! DO IT!!!" The cheered.

"FINE!" Sage screamed before attempting the move.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Sage screamed as she hit the mat. Grabbing at the small of her back, a few tears fell in pain.

"SAGE ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!" the group asked nervously.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sage laughed as she stood up from the ground, "I was just playin'."

"JERK!" Amy replied before shoving Sage.

"Hey man, not cool man. There will be no shoving of the Sage."

Amy rolled her eyes and poked out her tounge.

Then hearing a ringing sound Sage answered her cell.

"Yello?"

"Hey dude! Where are ya?"

"Oh, hey Hayz! What can I do for yah?"

"Adam's being an ASS!!!" Hayley whined.

"Oh really?" Sage questioned, although she was not that suprised.

"Yea, he don't wanna come to NC and celebrate turkey day, he just wants to go back home and sleep."

"Alrighty Hayz, I'll come back to the hotel in a bit. I just gotta shower and then I'll head out." Sage sighed hanging up her cell phone.

Three Days Later (Turkey Day! Nov. 25)

"I'm glad you decided to come Adam." Sage smiled.

"No problem. But, since I came here, you're comin' with Hayz and myself to Toronto to meet my uncle's new girlfriend."

"Okay, when's that?"

"Probably this weekend."

"Okay, sure." Sage smiled as she and Adam were joined by friends and their family to celebrate Thanksgiving.

Two Days Later

"So Adam, what's your uncle's name?" Sage questioned on the plane.

"Andy."

"Do you know this chick's name?" Sage questioned.

"Nope."

"Sage, what do you think about this?" Hayley questionedwhile pointing to a top that a model was wearing in Elle magazine.

"Nice." Sage commented before turning on her headphones and falling asleep for the rest of the flight.

Six hours later

"Alrighty Adam, they'll be here any minute, don't judge her too quickly please." Adam's mother pleaded.

Adam nodded his head slightly as someone barged in the door.

"ADAM!!" the man hollered.

"Uncle Andy." Adam smiled as he hugged his uncle. "Sage this is my uncle Andy, Andy this is my girls' best friend Sage." Adam introduced.

"Hello." Andy greeted with a smiled.

"Hi." Sage smiled back.

"Alright, I guess I can't put this off any longer, honey come on in and meet the family." Andy spoke, "Guys I'd like you to meet Anna..."

"MOM?!?!?!?!" Sage screamed as she watched the woman that had tortured her for years walk into the room.

"Sage?!?!" the lady responded back in a cold tone.

Starting to hyperventilate Sage started to speak, "I.. I... I gotta go." Sage gasped out as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the house.


	35. Part ThirtyFive

_**PART THIRTY-FIVE**_

One week later

"Sage you have to talk about it!" Hayley claimed.

"No, I don't!" Sage stated rather matter-o-factly.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No Hayley I'm not." Sage shouted frustrated before grabbing her bag and seeking refuge in Randy's locker room.

"Hey babe." Randy greeted as Sage walked into the room.

"Oh, hi." was all Sage mustered as she placed a fake smile on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Sage smiled as she grabbed her script and started to go over it.

Randy sighed knowing Sage wouldn't give in until she was good and ready.

After reading over her script a few times Sage went off to go and find Chris.

"Chris!" Sage called as she saw the blonde walking down the hall.

"Sage, hey I was just looking for you."

"Well, you found me." Sage joked.

"Alrighty, my locker room is just down here." Chris said as he placed his hand on the small of Sage's back and led the way to his locker room.

"Well, lets get started."

Following script

..knock, knock..

"Come in." Chris hollered.

"Chris, hey." Sage smiled as she walked into the room.

"Oh, hi Sage." Chris smiled in return as he placed his feet on the large desk infront of him, "What can I do for ya?"

"Make to night's women's title match a triple threat?" Sage questioned, pursing her lips.

"Sorry Sage, I can't, I promised Lita it would stay one-on-one."

"Oh, okay." Sage said as a slight pout formed on her face. "If I come up with something better can I run it by you?"

"Yea, sure." Chris replied as Sage turned to leave, when her hand touched the handle she turned back towards Chris.

"I got it!" Sage smiled.

"Oh and that would be?"

"Make me ref tonight!" Sage smiled.

"Alrighty Sage, you got it."

"Thanks!" Sage smiled as she gave Chris a peck on the cheek and left.

end of script

"I think it's pretty good. I mean the script is a bit iffy but, hey it's what we gots." Sage said as she re-entered the room.

"Yea, I think we're good. We'll go over it before Raw on Monday and we'll be good." Chris smiled.

"Alrighty, well I'm gunna go." Sage said as she walked out.

"SAGE!" an out of breath voice called.

"Yea?" Sage questioned as she turned around. "Oh, hi." Sage replied when she realized that it was Hayley.

"I'm sorry Sage, I shouldn't have pushed." Hayley sighed, "I was just nervous that things were gunna go downhill again."

"It's okay Hayz, I kinda was too, that's why I like jumped down you're throat."

"Bestest buddies again?"

"Like totally." Sage laughed flipping her hair back as Hayley did the same.

"Come on let's go see what Addie's up to."

"Addie?" Sage questioned laughing.

"Meh, it was either that or Add." Hayley laughed.

"I would've called him Dumb!" Sage smiled, "A-dam, it's like a dumb. So yeah I'd call him Dumb." Sage laughed at her own dumb joke.

Hayley rolled her eyes as the two girls continued down the hall.

"That guy, Jim, said Adam was in 224." a male's voice sounded.

"Are you sure?" a female's voice questioned.

Sage froze in spot, she knew that voice anywhere. "Hay-Hay-Hayz it's her." Sage spoke as Hayley took Sage by the arm and they continued down the hall.

"Sage, honey!" Sage's mother Annabel called.

"Mom." Sage greeted.

"Don't honey her!" Hayley screeched.

"Wh-what? wh-why?" Annabel questioned suprised by Hayley's actions.

"Give up the sharade Annabel, you know that this is just some lameass loser plot."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annabel replied still slightly shocked.

"You ruined mine and Sage's lives once before I won't let you do it again!" Hayley warned.

"How dare you talk to me that way, you have no idea what kind of relationship Sage and I have…and I'm pretty sure she has a tongue of her own and doesn't need you to talk for her like you did once before." Annabel bit back as Hayley glared at the older woman.

"Oh I know enough about your and Sage's relationship to know that you almost killed your daughter, you're a fake and a bitch…you forced Sage and I apart when you realised that you couldn't control me and that I was the only one that ever stood up to you…you haven't changed one bit." Hayley snapped stepping up to her.

"Now now theres no need for this, how about we all calm down" Uncle Andy jumped in trying to push the pair apart

"You're a whore and will always be a whore." Hayley glared at Annabel, "I cant believe that you are with this woman…obviously you don't know her past and how she treated her daughter like a slave for her whole child hood." Hayley told Andy. "I don't know what your doing here Annabel but don't think for once that you are going to play happy family here with Sage, she has a new family now and surprise surprise she doesn't need you nor want anything to do with you EVER AGAIN!!!" she yelled as two strong hands took hold of Hayley's arms before she could do anything else.

"What's going on here?" Adam asked looking between the four.

"Why don't you ask the slut standing in front of me?" Hayley replied shaking free of Adam's grip and walking over to Sage linking arms with her friend, "You come here again and I promise I wont be as nice as I was today…come on Sage lets get outta here I can't stand the stench anymore its making me want to barf." she commented.

Sage could only nod her head as the dear in the headlights look remained on her face.

Hayley glared at Annabel as she escorted her friend down the hall leaving Adam, his uncle and Annabel in the hall.


End file.
